Escape
by 8state-of-flux8
Summary: Rating changed! Set straight after Carla returns from L.A. What if her trip abroad hadn't helped her how would she cope now she's back in the place were her nightmare began?
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to ITV I'm just having a play with them :) Not really sure were I'm going with this right now but if you like it please leave a review!

As Carla entered her flat and slowly closed the door she became engulfed by darkness. Panic began to settle in her mind. Scrambling for the light switch she hurriedly flicked the lights on cursing herself for being scared of the dark. _Just another way for Frank to beat you _shaking that particular thought away Carla glanced around her flat noticing she was well and truly on her own. The room was bathed in a harsh light illuminating the clean and tidy surfaces, not one thing was out of place or untidy it was spotless. A small smile graced Carla's lips as she thought about how Michelle must have been obsessive to keep the flat looking this clean. At the thought of Michelle's name Carla's facade that had been firmly in place all night began to crumble. She grasped a bottle of red from the carrier bag clutched in her right hand, grabbed the wine glass from the table and collapsed onto the couch just as the tears began to fall.

Earlier that night she had been drinking out of the same glass while Michelle had told her all about Ciaran and the silly bastard losing the borrowed wedding money on a card game. All men were bastards but Ciaran had always seemed so quiet and in control so perfect for Michelle with his rugged good looks and Irish charm. In fact this is why she encouraged Michelle to compromise the wedding for her fiancé's happiness. _And now she's _gone. _Gone._ The word replayed over and over in Carla's head and with each swig of red wine she took the louder it got. When Michelle had said that the wedding was off a little wave of relief pulsed through Carla. Back when Michelle had turned up in the factory fresh faced from her holiday demanding to know what Frank had done Carla was terrified that she would be disgusted with her for allowing Frank that control allowing him to beat her. But Michelle had been terrific, a calming force against the storm that now seemed to permanently wage inside her mind taunting her with Franks words.

I_t's your fault you made me do it_

It had been Michelle who had made her see sense packed her off to LA and god she had been right it had been a wonderful distraction she had finally been able to go out without looking over her shoulder posture hunched permanently hunched. But now she was home despair was beginning to creep back into the edges of her mind like oil once again tainting and tarnishing her thoughts.

That evening while she had been telling Michelle what to do with her bastard of a fiancé it dawned on Carla how much she had missed Michelle in these last few weeks. Carla would never take away what Maria had done for her but she wasn't Michelle her sister in law, her best friend. And so when Michelle had actually announced that it was now a leaving party her entire being went numb and she struggled to not fall apart at her words. It was selfish and she knew it but she truly felt now she had no one. Maria although fiercely loyal and who had been an incredible support these last couple of months had baby Liam to attend to and Carla knew she wasn't up to having a toddler around and also didn't want the guilt of taking Maria's attention away from her little boy. Peter was far to embroiled with his wife to even consider rocking the boat and coming to see how she was getting on, too terrified of Leanne to be what she needed in a friend. She thought back to earlier how Peter had told her she looked good quite happy to pay compliments and flirt but minute the wife turns up out comes the cold shoulder.

Anyway anybody can look healthy with a bit of colour and carefully applied make up she might look healthier on the outside but Carla knew it was her mind that was slowly losing the battle. The worst thing of all was she felt like now she was expected to get over what had happened like it was old news and if there was one thing that Carla had thought she was good at was the tough bitch front. But now that had begun to fail her if she could barely last one night how was she meant to pretend that she was recovering like the "fighter" that she was, day in day out in the factory, in the rovers, in front of Maria, Peter. Carla started to tremble as she realised she wouldn't be able to hide the mess she was currently in.

_It's your fault you made me do it_

The words coursed round her head chanting mocking her and now back in her flat on her own she couldn't face it. With a stifled sob Carla looked at the now empty wine bottle in front of her. She needed for the pain to go away again needed her thoughts to be free of the taunts that were Franks words as he took everything from her she thought was untouchable her pride, dignity her mind. Her mind, that had been so free of these thoughts while in LA, was cracking under the weight of all the memories and feelings of being alone, scared, beaten were rushing back through her being. Carla stood up abruptly and with speed she didn't know she possessed she was in the cupboard under the sink clawing at the bottle of vodka hidden there out of view. Out of sight out of mind she had thought when she had placed it there what a ridiculous notion that now seemed. Slowly sliding to the floor Carla grimaced at the bottle she held out reverently in front of her "My only friend just you and me now" Glancing at the clock on the wall Carla noted that Michelle would now be leaving the Rovers on route to her happy ever after. _Well here's mine _thought Carla and with that she knocked back the vodka bottle and welcomed the thought of the numbing relief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still not sure were I'm going with this but if you like please review will give me a nudge to continue :) **

"Oh Maria have I have done the right thing?" Michelle gripped the coffee mug tightly in her hands and willed the tears to stop falling _I must look a state mascara tracks down my face and red rings round my eyes. _

"Michelle love if you didn't want to be away from home it never would have lasted" Maria felt like they had been going round in circles for the last hour but she did feel desperately sorry for her sister in law sat next to her looking like her world had ended all while sitting in what should have been her wedding dress. Maria's heart broke at how desperately sorry Michelle looked.

"Well made my decision now if I don't like it well I'll have lump it no turning back" Michelle wiped her eyes stood up and made her way over to the sink picking her bag up as she went."Thanks for the tea and sympathy Maria."

"And where do you think you are going? You're perfectly welcome to stop ere you know"

"I know love and thanks but I think I'll just go back to Carla's I'll feel more at ease I've been living there the past few weeks so it should feel like home"

Maria smiled she knew Michelle was right and if Maria was honest with herself she didn't really have the room for another lodger no matter how temporary. Poor Kirk had already been kicked out once and she didn't really want to make him feel like he had to leave again, last time was in unfortunate circumstances no one could have predicted. "Chelle how's Carla seemed since she got back?"

Michelle slowly leant back on the kitchen worktop "I don't know really" at seeing the shocked look on Maria's face Michelle quickly continued "Well before we were talking bout Ciaran and the only chance I had to speak to her was in the pub. I felt guilty about leaving her so soon after her getting back but she assured me she was ok she was feeling more optimistic."

Maria sighed gently "Chelle you know after the rape she was completely broken and I don't just mean at first. Even after the suicide attempt she was once again on the steady decline no matter how many times she told me or Peter that it was a wakeup call coming round in that hospital I don't believe she ever really improved she just learnt to cover it up better"

Michelle sighed and slowly made her way back over to the couch "I wished she would have phoned me at least told me when it had happened. At the factory when I coaxed from her what that monster had done she told me so matter of factly like it was an everyday occurrence. Even in the flat afterwards when I told her how strong she was and she corrected me saying she felt she was close to cracking she said it so emotionlessly I just presumed she was burying everything. I thought some sun, fun and getting away would bring some life back to her".

Maria smiled gently at Michelle and moved closer so that their knees were touching. "Oh Chelle you definitely did what you thought was best and I think the trip will have done Carla a world of good I'm just worried now she's back. Back to the flat she was raped in back to the life she feels frightened in."

Maria stood up, grabbed her coat and made for the door "Don't worry Maria I'll be sticking to her like glue from now on like I told her before I've lost too many people that are special to me there's no way I'm letting our Carla down".

* * *

Even with all the lights on the space around her still seemed to be teeming with shadows large enough to hide in, dark enough to conceal a man. Carla's eyes darted round wildly as she mentally checked each corner over and over again. Carla had known tonight was going to be hard that was half the reason she had stocked up on a couple of bottles from Dev's that and the fact that she just wanted to forget about Michelle leaving.

_This is what it's going to be like you know _his voice was once again whispering in her head _every night you'll be too scared to eat, too scared to sleep because the minute you let your guard down I'll be back. Back to take from you what's mine._

"NO NO STOP PLEASE STOP" She wailed, the words forcefully ripped from her throat echoing around the flat, she clutched wildly at her head and rocked back and forth willing his voice to leave her.

_I'll never leave I'll make you relieve that moment over and over again how I forcefully took what was mine to take. No man will ever look at you again!_

Carla drained the last of the vodka and struggled to pull herself up from the floor. Staggering into the bathroom she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Gone was the cocksure confident woman now she had been replaced with a cowering wreck. Carla took in her blood shot eyes and waxy complexion her hands shook as she poked her fingers to the large black bags marring the underside of her eyes. Now her makeup had partially washed off due to tears she could really see the person underneath. Even though she had only arrived back from LA a few hours earlier it already felt like days. Her reflection in the mirror had gone back to its defeated state and Carla knew in that moment that it was never going to change.

She was slowly going to rot in this flat wasting away on the remaining booze never leaving. _Let's be honest _she thought _no one would know, no one is going to check how the queen bitch Carla Connor is coping. _Once again Carla thought of Michelle and her heart ached for her she needed someone to comfort her take away all the pain she couldn't have Peter and now she couldn't have Michelle. The two people she needed most in the world were happy living their own lives while Carla was stuck in limbo the never ending taunts of Frank Foster ringing in her ears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello came up with this while I on hold for 40 minutes at work getting steadily more and more annoyed! Why do insurance companies have terrible hold music! Any way thank you for all the lovely reviews and i hope this is ok :) please review good, bad or ugly i don't mind :) (prefer nice reviews though :P)**

Michelle sighed and wrapped her jacket further around her shoulders as she set off walking from Maria's. The weather was dismal typically British for the beginning of November and as the rain began to fall lightly Michelle wished for a fleeting moment that she had gone with Ciaran _least by this time tomorrow I'd be sunning myself. _Thinking of Ciaran made her think of what she had given up to be here back home with her friends but apart from sun and a small chance of happiness she couldn't really recall much else. After Ciaran's lies Michelle knew she never would have trusted him again something that really you needed going into a relationship let alone a marriage. Least here she had friends and a job she enjoyed well that's if Carla needed her.

_God Carla_

She alone was a reason to stay what Maria had said before was a wakeup call to Michelle she had presumed that Carla would just come back from LA sun kissed and happy back with her superbitch front and be ready to take on the world. _That's always how she coped before. _Shaking her head at her own naivety Michelle headed towards Dev's corner shop she was going to sit down with Carla and have a heart to heart something that was long overdue. Thinking back they really hadn't spoken properly in a year and after everything that had happened Michelle felt like a terrible friend. The way Maria had dealt with everything was astonishing considering all of the past history with her and Carla. Carla had called Maria a liar when she had said that Frank had attacked her and had staunchly defended Frank _something else_ thought Maria _that was probably now plaguing Carla's mind_. Walking through the shop doors Michelle made her way towards the alcohol for a girly chat wine was necessary especially when Michelle was going to broach the topic of Frank again with Carla and this time she was going to get the whole sordid truth.

* * *

Carla opened the cabinet in the bathroom and took in its contents. Her razor sat to the side the blade gleaming brightly like a beacon in the midst of the darkness. _Just one cut on each wrist and that would be it eternal relief. _As the thought crossed her mind Carla slammed the cupboard shut. Far too messy especially for the poor sod who found her and besides she had promised Peter and Maria that she wouldn't go there again _and Michelle _her brain piped up. Ahh but she hadn't' actually promised Michelle she just half heartedly shook her head in response shocked at how serious Michelle had looked in that moment.

Michelle and Carla had grown so close over the last couple of years when Carla was married to Paul they hated one another Carla thought it was ironic how now she loved Michelle like a sister. Before after their heart to heart in the pub when Michelle had leant here forehead to hers she felt such a connection and really she would hate to be the cause of any upset for her. But then Michelle had left and now here on her own she felt torn. Torn between causing heartache to the people she loved and wishing to be free from all that continually haunts her Liam, Tony and of course number one Frank Foster.

Carla's mind went into overdrive as she through of all the happier times, none of which were from recently, and as she pictured Michelle and Peter the anger slowly returned to her and she once more glanced at the cabinet. _Well Michelle's not here now is she! Neither is Peter, Maria NO ONE! _Frantically opening the cabinet once more Carla emptied the contents, knocking and throwing things to the floor until her hand curled around what she was searching for. Carla walked carefully from the bathroom into the kitchen and placed the small unassuming brown bottle next to her last bottle of drink, Peter's favourite whiskey _how ironic_. Her everlasting relief was there in those bottles all she had to do was drink the whiskey swallow the tablets and she would fall into a weightless sleep. _No more tears_. She had done it once before she just had stupidly called Peter to say goodbye. _No more anger_. Calling someone wasn't a mistake she would make again.

* * *

"Just these please Dev if you don't mind" Michelle piled crisps, chocolate and two bottles of wine onto the counter and began to route through her bag for some money.

Dev smiled at the pile and let out a laugh "Well they do say that to get over a man or his failings drink wine and eat chocolate or at least that's what Sunita demands when we have little misunderstandings. That's £12.97"

_Little misunderstanding! my fiancé has pissed off after spending our wedding money gambling and gone sunning himself while enjoying drink and a bloody cruise. _Michelle stopped her inner grumblings and smiled at Dev, forcefully,"Well I'm off to Carla's with all this so that we can have a good ole bitch about men; get tipsy of wine and fat of chocolate" Michelle handed Dev £13 and told him to keep the change. Just as Michelle got to the door Dev shouted after her "Michelle? Carla was in here before stocking up on wine she looked a little down maybe your girly night will do you both good".

Michelle faltered as she put her hand on the door, she glanced at Dev who was still smiling and with a small shake of the head she hurriedly made her way out through the door. She suddenly felt a sense of unease run through her and she quickened her pace to Carla's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews here's the next chapter sorry if its a bit depressing! **

Carla could feel herself beginning to drift in and out of consciousness and her brain begin to lose concentration. She tried to pick up the whisky bottle next to her and only succeeded to send the bottle flailing into the cupboard. As she tried to sit up a wave of nausea passed over her and she suddenly had the urge to be sick. Crawling on her hands and knees she struggled to make her way into the bathroom and as her hands came into contact with the cool hard tiles she felt her body give up and slump to the floor.

Lying in the darkness she could hear the faint noise of a tap dripping and she found it oddly soothing. The noise washed away all her previous thoughts and fears and now all her brain could concentrate on was the rhythmic sound of the water droplets hitting the ceramic basin of the sink. Her eyes now felt too heavy to keep open and as she let them slowly slide shut she swore she could hear someone shouting her name. Forcing her eyes back open she heard the voice again this time accompanied by the sound of a key in a lock. Willing her body to respond for the last time Carla kicked the bathroom door closed as her mind began to shut down. The last thought that crossed her mind was she was free and the last person she pictured "Chelle ..."

* * *

Michelle banged on Carla's door for the second time "Carla" she waited for a few minutes before searching her bag for the key Carla had forgotten to take from her. _Well so much for "surprise!" _Michelle thought. Several minutes passed and still searching frantically she began to lose patience _Oh come on where is it _she tipped the bag up onto the floor and finally located the bloody key. Packing away her bag she grumbled to herself as she slid the key into the lock and let herself in. "I'm back you missed .." On turning away from the door Michelle was confronted by the empty vodka and wine bottles on the kitchen work top. Michelle sighed and felt the optimism fading from her.

"Oh Carla"

Slowly making her way over to the kitchen Michelle picked up the bottles and dumped them in the bin the noise of glass on metal echoing in the confined space. Michelle noticed how silent the flat seemed and she presumed Carla must have got drunk and gone to bed. _Great she'll have the hangover from hell in the morning should have stayed with Maria!_

Michelle draped her coat over the couch and deciding to check that Carla had actually made it into bed. Grimacing at the thought of the mood Carla would be in if she had a bad back from lying on the floor all night she headed towards Carla's bedroom. Flicking the light on she noted that the room was empty Michelle felt the uneasiness return with force and she took a deep breath and flicked out the light. As Michelle made her way back towards to kitchen she suddenly froze in horror. Tucked behind the bin was a medication bottle. Empty. Michelle scrambled to pick up the bottle her eyes frantically trying to read the label and as her brain finally made sense of the medical jargon her blood ran cold _sleeping pills._

Michelle began to look round in panic and she strode towards the bathroom. Flinging the door wide open she couldn't help the strangled wail that escaped her. Michelle fell back against the door as her brain took in the lifeless image of her best friend lying on the floor in front of her.

_Ambulance ambulance AMBULANCE _

Her brain was desperately trying to focus and she threw herself to the couch, grasped her mobile and shakily dialled 999. As the dialling tone began she headed back to the bathroom and knelt on the floor.

"Car don't do this to me please no ... Yes ambulance please I .. she's overdosed I need help" Michelle was sobbing and shaking, her left hand clutching at Carla's shoulder trying to shake her awake "Yes Four Drapers Mill Apartments please come please?"

After hearing the operator confirm that an ambulance had been sent Michelle flung the mobile to the floor and tried to stop the shaking in her hands as she clutched wildly at Carla's wrist desperate to find a pulse.

_Nothing_

Michelle slowly tilted Carla's head back and pressed her fingers lightly to her throat and tried to feel for any movement to show that there was still life beating through her best friend.

_Nothing_

Slowly Michelle pulled her hand away and she gently gathered Carla's limp body in her arms and held her to her chest as her sobbing became more pronounced.

"Car I love you .. you said you wouldn't. you said"

Michelle leant her forehead to Carla's her tears landing on Carla's forehead and slowly sliding downwards.

"I'm sorry I'm so so sorry".

* * *

**A/N I always thought it should have been Michelle who dealt with Carla during her attempted suicide etc I know it had to be Peter for the storyline to work but hey ho I suppose i've had my moment now! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again thank you for the lovely reviews I really appreciate them as it does give me more of an incentive to continue so thank you :) I'm not sure about this chapter this is the third re write and I just thought if I didn't post it now I'd never continue so I hope its not too disappointing and feel free to let me know your thoughts **

"_Carla can you hear me?"_

"_There is a pulse but it's very weak."_

"_Heart rate is falling we need to get her into resuscitation as soon as we arrive."_

"_Carla Connor 37 overdose of Temazepan taken with large quantities of alcohol, heart rate slowly declining."_

"Miss Connor?"

Michelle snapped her head upwards and struggled to focus on the woman in front of her. Her mind was replaying the conversation from the paramedics and she couldn't erase the image of Carla's lifeless body from the forefront of her mind.

"It's Michelle how's Carla? Is she going to be alright?"

Dr Jane Sweeney sighed as she surveyed the broken young woman in front of her the information she had to give was not going to be taken lightly. "Michelle Ms Connor has taken a large amount of Temazepan and that in conjunction with the amount of alcohol consumed has produced a deadly effect. Ms Connor is currently in a coma as her body had begun to shut down due to the effect of the cocktail of pills and alcohol ravaging her system".

Michelle could feel tears stinging her eyes as the doctor looked so serious in front of her.

"Will she survive?"

"Michelle we have resuscitated Ms Connor twice, once on immediate arrival and once due to her suffering from a cardiac arrest when we moved her into intensive care. We are now trying to flush the toxins from the body in the hope that she can recover."

Michelle felt her legs turn to lead and she began to rock silently on her heels as her brain processed the information she had been given. _Resuscitated twice, a cardiac arrest! I've already lost her twice oh god, oh god oh g-. _

"Michelle the next 24 hours are crucial that's all I can say at the moment. Now I think you should come with me Ms Connor is in a private room so you can stay with her." Michelle leapt forward at the news and followed the doctor down the winding corridors of the hospital. As the Doctor arrived outside of Carla's room she paused briefly. "Michelle I will warn you we do have Ms Connor hooked up to various machines and a ventilator." Michelle looked at Dr Sweeney confusion evident on her face. "I'm only telling you as some family members do become agitated at the sight of so many wires and machines." Michelle took a deep breath, nodded and pushed open the door.

Michelle walked slowly up to the bed taking in the scene before her. Letting her coat fall softly to the ground she carefully pulled one of the chairs with her and slowed to a stop. As she sat down she took Carla's hand in hers careful not to disturb any of the wires currently strewn across her. Carla's hair was spread wildly across the pillow, her face had been completely cleaned of her makeup and she looked oddly young without it. The expression on her face was one of complete calm, serenity and Michelle wondered when she had last seen Carla look so peaceful. If not for the ventilator secured to her she would have looked like she was merely sleeping. Looking at her face closely Michelle could see the dark bags under her eyes without her makeup they stuck out in stark contrast against her paler skin. Carla's chest rose and fell rhythmically in time with each beep of the ventilator; the only sign of life currently being emitted.

Michelle laid her head gently on the side of the bed and began to sob; heart wrenching sobs that would have been painful for any onlooker to listen to. _First Dean, then Paul, Liam and now Carla _Michelle couldn't stop the tirade of images flashing through her brain. Each person she loved had been cruelly taken away from her. Dean had been dead a few hours by the time she got to see his body. Nothing can prepare you for seeing someone you loved laid out on a concrete slab in a mortuary there was no dignity nothing personal and that day she prayed she would never lose anyone else. For a few years she had been lucky and then there was Paul _stupid reckless bastard if only he hadn't gone to meet Leanne_ Michelle thought he still would have been alive. There were moments even now when she still felt the guilt at not going to see Paul at the hospital as soon as she had heard about his accident. She would always regret arriving too late. The life had already left her big brother by the time she had arrived and those awful words _too late_ still echoed around her brain and she hoped they wouldn't be repeated with Carla.

Liam was still a difficult thought process for Michelle again he had already lost his fight for life before she arrived seeing him immobile on the stretcher was a image burnt forever into her brain. It was the way he had been taken from her though that still made Michelle seethe with anger. Tony Gordon had taken away her nephew's dad her gorgeous loving, funny brother and the love of Carla's life. Thinking of all the times that she had lost people she loved sent Michelle into another wave of sobs and she desperately clutched at Carla's hand. Michelle prayed someone somewhere was watching her anguish and would bring Carla back to her in one piece.

A while later as Michelle began to regain her composure a nurse came in for the first of many checks on Carla's vitals. The woman looked to be in her late fifties and had a kind comforting smile completely at ease and exactly what Michelle would expect in a nurse. "Keep your chin up love I've seen worse patients pull through. Your crying won't help anyone just sit back and keep positive it's the best help trust me" Michelle gave the woman a wobbly smile, laid her head back against the chair and covered herself with her coat. As she felt her exhausted mind struggle to stay lucid she squeezed Carla's hand tight.

"Don't you give up on me I'm not letting you go without a fight"

With one last look at Carla Michelle settled into what was going to be a long restless wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologise for the delay in updating I have had a bad case of writers block and have struggled to get my ideas to flow. If you are still interested in reading please let me know :)**

Michelle closed the door to the flat and slowly slid down to the ground she was exhausted. The past week had been hell on earth and she honestly didn't understand how she was still functioning. The factory was still having problems; the cash flow was drying up once more and Michelle could barely think straight let alone organise potential client meetings or visit with suppliers. The girls had all tried to be helpful and knuckle down but they were worried about their jobs and Michelle knew that they just didn't buy her excuses for Carla not being there.

Thinking of an excuse for why Carla wasn't around hadn't been easy and Michelle had come close to cracking once or twice. The official lie was that she had gone to spend some time with her brother as he hadn't been well. Obviously as Carla barely mentioned her family people were suspicious. _Better than them knowing the truth she would kill me if I told. _Michelle could picture the affronted look on Carla's face if people dared to offer her sympathy. The thought of Carla trying to avoid people's niceties brought a smile to her face and a chuckle from somewhere deep within. Michelle felt like she hadn't laughed in weeks.

Michelle pulled herself up from the floor and made her way to the kitchen to start brewing some coffee at the moment it seemed to be the only thing she could stomach and she needed something before setting off to the hospital.

Carla had now been in a coma for four days and although the nurses were positive especially since yesterday when the ventilator had been removed Michelle just couldn't shake off the sense of dread that loomed over her. Until Carla was awake and giving her lip Michelle could not rest easy something that after four days was beginning to take its toll._ God I miss her. _Michelle was distracted from her musings by the kettle boiling. As she went to pour the hot water her mobile starting ringing loudly _Oh for the love of God can't I just have one moment's peace _Michelle grabbed her mobile out of her bag and paused. The display read Unknown caller. Michelle knew only one place that would call her with a withheld number. _The Hospital._

* * *

_Failure_

_Failure_

_FAILURE_

How could she have failed again? She wasn't meant to wake up here she was meant to never wake again and be free from it all and now, now she was back in the one place she hated more than anywhere else. The nurses had told her she was lucky that she should be grateful that she obviously had a guardian fucking angel looking over her. Carla had snorted at this idea a guardian bloody angel if she did it had been doing a shit job for hmmm the past 37 years! Where was this angel when Liam died or when Tony took her hostage or let's see when Frank destroyed her. Angrily Carla slammed her fist into the side of the bars at the side of her bed and groaned loudly as tears stung her eyes. One of the more pleasant nurses had said she needed to thank Michelle bloody hospital couldn't even get her friends names right. Carla had plainly told the nurse that unless Michelle was her guardian angel and she had gained a 6th sense while sitting in an airport terminal and magically appeared at her flat then she was pretty sure that she meant Maria. Carla's stinging sarcasm didn't seem to affect this jovial nurse and she had just shrugged quietly, apologised and walked out whistling a tune.

As Dr Sweeney entered the room she noticed that her patient was still awake. "How are you feeling Carla?" noting that her patient had not even moved a muscle at her question she realised quickly that she wasn't going to receive an answer. "Carla I think that you'll be able to go home in a few days if you start eating and talking a bit more" Sighing Jane Sweeney made her way over to Carla's bedside and sat down gently beside her. "I've called your friend Michelle-"

Carla's head snapped round and her voice cracked with misuse "Its Maria, Michelle will be lapping up the sun on a Caribbean cruise right now miles away from the hellish problem which is me so it will be Maria" Her tone left no room for argument and Dr Sweeny sighed gently before continuing

"Well I've called your friend Maria and she's on her way. Carla? Carla what's wrong?" Carla was staring at her wide eyed and fearful.

"I don't want visitors" she whispered

Dr Sweeney leant her head forward frowning and made to take Carla's hand in hers. Carla jumped back violently and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Don't touch me and I **don't **want any visitors"

Dr Sweeney shook her head and made her way slowly out of the room. Looking through the window she watched as Carla broke down into vicious sobs and she wished that she could fix the broken woman in front of her.

* * *

Michelle had never driven so fast in fact she was quite certain that she had been caught by a speed camera at least once. Pulling into the car park tyres squealing Michelle flung her car into a space hurriedly, paid for her ticket and set of running towards the hospital entrance. Arriving in the ward Michelle glanced towards the nurses' station smiled at Dr Sweeney who was checking a patient's file and began to make her way to Carla's room.

"Michelle!"

"Thank you so much for calling me thanks for all your help and-"

"Michelle" Dr Sweeney patiently tried to interrupt but Michelle was in full force.

"- I'm sure it won't be long until she's coming home I suppose I best get in there make sure she's ok -"

"Michelle Carla doesn't want any visitors"

"..."

The silence felt deafening and Dr Sweeney quickly led Michelle into her office. Sitting her gently into the chair in front of her desk Dr Sweeney busied herself with getting water. As she pressed a glass of water into her hand Michelle seemed to pull herself together.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry Michelle she probably feels embarrassed and ashamed and as it's her right as a patient I cannot let you in I'm sorry."

It didn't really surprise Michelle she knew how proud Carla was she just felt let down that she couldn't go in to see her more for her own sake than Carla's. What did surprise Michelle was how hurt she felt at being told that Carla didn't want her. This last week had highlighted how much Michelle had missed her and she just selfishly wanted a cuddle from her best friend. Somehow everything seemed that bit better when she was in Carla's embrace.

"Ok well it's her choice" Michelle bit her lip and tried to stop her voice from wavering "Now what can you tell me on her progress will there be any lasting side effects?"

Michelle stayed approximately forty minutes discussing with Dr Sweeney Carla's prognosis. Luckily there would be no lasting side effects but they had discussed the mental effects and how precarious Carla could be at the moment and even more so when she went home. Michelle stood and thanked Dr Sweeney for all her help and made her way slowly out of the office as she passed the door to Carla's room Michelle pressed her hand to the door and blinked back tears. Gathering herself together Michelle slowly stepped back from the door and rushed out, out of the ward and out of the hospital before she lost all control. Sat on a lone bench at the far end of the car park Michelle couldn't stop the tears from falling no matter how much she chastised herself. She knew she shouldn't be crying Carla was alive, well and by the sound of it back to her stubborn self _so why_ she questioned herself _why do I feel like I'm losing her now? _


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a short chapter that I thought of while stuck in motorway traffic today! **

* * *

Peter leaned heavily against the gravelled wall as he placed a cigarette between his lips and hunted around in his pockets for a lighter. Successfully sparking the cigarette he inhaled deeply, slowly breathed back out and let his head fall backwards. The bookies had been busy all morning and this was the first break that he had been able to sneak away for. Peter looked around the street in front of him glad to be outside in the fresh air than cooped up behind the counter. He noticed Michelle walking across the road and he waved he presumed she was on her way towards the factory facing another day in charge. The last couple of times he had been in the Rovers she had looked stressed and he felt bad that she had taken on so much especially so soon after the drama with Ciaran.

Peter had been sceptical when he had heard that Carla had gone too see her brother. In all the conversations they had had in the past few months Carla had mentioned her brother once Peter didn't even know his name let alone anything about him and he got the impression that they weren't close. It just didn't sit right with him that the minute Carla had returned to Weatherfield she had rushed off somewhere else. Peter sighed and stubbed his cigarette out on the pavement as he lifted his head a taxi drove past Peter smiled at the cabbie and as he glanced into the back there was Carla.

"Carla!"

Peter waved as the taxi drove past he wondered about heading over to see how she was but then he remembered Leanne she would kill him if she decided to call past the bookies and he wasn't there. Sighing Peter headed back inside as he sat behind the counter he looked across to his phone _no harm in one text I suppose._

"Hey hope u've had a nice trip and your brothers well u ok? Well best get some work done see you soon :) x" As the screen flashed sent Peter decided to send one more message before setting back to work.

"Michelle it's Peter just seen Carla arriving back in a taxi thought I'd give you the heads up that she's home " Peter felt better for letting Michelle know at least she could nip round to the flat and the pair of them could natter probably all afternoon about Carla's trip and the factory. Women. Smiling to himself Peter quietly went back to filing the betting slips away already happier knowing Carla was back in Weatherfield.

* * *

Carla looked around her flat in disdain already she could feel the tension building in her shoulders and she had only been in the flat 10 minutes. She filled the kettle with water and flicked the switch on she felt overdressed in the clothes she was wearing and they reminded her too much of that night and Michelle. Shaking her head Carla immediately went in search for something more comfortable. Emerging from her bedroom 5 minutes later to the boiling kettle she had slung her old grey jogging pants on and one of Liam's old hoodies that still faintly smelt of his scent. If anything could calm her slightly it would be snuggling into the couch in her slobbing clothes with a decent coffee that crap they served in hospitals didn't even justify having the same name.

Leaning back into the couch cushions Carla let out a deep breath now she was back everything seemed more difficult. She hoped to god that Maria had had enough sense to keep her mouth shut about what had happened, last time she had been lucky only Peter, Leanne and Maria had known anything about her overdose and the pity from just Peter and Maria was unbearable. _Lucky Leanne had kept it to a minimum_ Carla snorted at the thought Leanne would rather she had kiffed it that night _a waste of skin _were her exact words that day evil bitch she had only gone round to try and apologise. Sitting in the silence Carla found it oddly soothing if she could just stay like this forever never moving never having to face the darkness then she could probably cope. Already the thoughts of being here at night alone were enough to make Carla tremble and she huddled deep into her hoody and pulled her arms in around herself.

Suddenly Carla was startled from her thoughts by the sound of a key entering the lock and she started to panic _please don't let that be Frank please god no. _Carla stood bolt upright and backed slowly towards her bedroom her eyes wide open in fear, her breath coming in short gasps and she couldn't stop her hands from shaking. As the door slowly opened and the person walked in Carla couldn't stop the gasp of shock that escaped her and she felt a smile slowly grace her features. Walking slowly forward she couldn't help the onslaught of emotions and with tears streaming down her face she gathered herself into the persons embrace and wept.

"Chelle ... you came back"

Carla crushed Michelle to her body terrified that if she let go she would disappear and it would have all been a vision dreamt up by her taunting mind. With her head leaning against Michelle she could hear her soft soothing voice whisper into her ear.

"Sshh Car it's me, I'm here and it's all going to be ok"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for all the reviews still don't really know were this story is going but at the moment I'm just writing whatever pops into my head! Hope you enjoy**

"So why have you come back?" The question felt awkward to Carla and she wasn't sure she wanted to hear a response, no doubt it would be filled with sympathies she didn't want to hear. She was glad Michelle was making a drink with her back to her that way at least Michelle couldn't see the vulnerability in Carla eyes.

"I never left"

Carla nearly spat out a mouthful of coffee as she stared at Michelle trying to comprehend what she had just said. Michelle slowly turned around and made her way to the couch. Sitting down gently next to Carla she repeated her response "Car I never left". Moments passed and the look of shock was slowly leaving Carla's face and Michelle could practically see the cogs turning in Carla's head trying to make sense of the bombshell she had just created.

"I'm sorry Chelle you need to explain I saw you leave the pub, get into a taxi and set off for sun, sea and sand. Now you're here and saying you never left I don't understand"

Michelle sighed deeply and fidgeted with the mug in her hands she was steeling herself for the conversation that she knew was to follow. It's not that she didn't want to tell Carla what had happened she was just fearful of how Carla would react to the news. Michelle knew that Carla had always hid any weakness from her and would probably be embarrassed and ashamed at the fact that she knew just quite how much she was struggling with what had happened with Frank. Michelle felt guilty as she knew why Carla was so protective about her feelings and the image that she liked to uphold. It came from when Carla first got together with Paul. Her mum hated Carla she didn't think she was good enough for her perfect son and Michelle found herself copying her mum in putting Carla down with snide remarks. Things that at the time just seemed like little digs about her families background and social standing as well as her personality but now being older and wiser Michelle knew that those things would have deeply hurt Carla and that she had contributed directly to the facade that Carla Connor presented to the world.

Looking up at Carla Michelle really looked at the woman in front of her and seeing her alive and well made Michelle giddy with relief. Carla was her best friend she loved her deeply and they had been through many trying times together Paul, Liam now this. Michelle was more worried that if Carla reacted badly to the help Michelle had given and still wanted to offer she might lose her best friend a thought that made Michelle's insides feel like they had been turned to ice.

"Chelle?"

"I got in the taxi that night but I couldn't go through with it I couldn't leave Weatherfield, my friends, you" Michelle glanced at Carla who nodded for her to continue. "Leaving so soon after what Ciaran had done I just couldn't and Ciaran couldn't ... wouldn't stay so he left and I stayed. Maria was waiting outside the pub she told me you had said your goodbyes about 15 minutes before and I was a sobbing mess so she took me back to her flat."

Carla hadn't moved a muscle since Michelle had began talking she had a forbidding feeling descending into her stomach and she couldn't help be fearful of where this story was going.

"I was at Maria's for a couple of hours poor girl had to listen to me drone on while drowning my sorrows into a brew. Maria did offer for me to stay with her but as I'd been living here the past few weeks I thought it would be more comfortable here and I thought we could have a proper catch up"

"When I arrived I banged on the door and shouted but you didn't answer so I let myself in with my spare key" Michelle paused and took a deep breath to compose herself. Even though Carla was sat in front of her very much alive Michelle could not rid the lifeless image of her on the bathroom floor from her mind. Taking another steadying breath Michelle took Carla's hand in hers and fixed her gaze on their entwined hands as her thumb ran circles across Carla's knuckles.

"I came in and saw the empty bottles something felt wrong I could just feel it so I began looking for you. I looked in your bedroom and you weren't there. When I opened the bathroom door and you were lying there completely still... ".

Tears began to slowly build in Michelle's eyes and her voice shook with emotion "I tried and tried to find a pulse but I couldn't and ... and ..." Michelle couldn't stop the tears from falling now and she turned so that she was looking straight into Carla's eyes.

"I thought in that moment you had left me Car I called an ambulance then sat on the floor clutching you too me. I remember thinking that if you were gone at least I had one last comforting moment, one last hug." Michelle's grip on Carla's hand had become vice like and Carla couldn't tear her eyes away from the grief stricken expression on Michelle's face.

"When the paramedics arrived they gently pried you from my grasp and stretchered you out then ... well you know the rest I presume love"

Carla sat in stunned silence as Michelle attempted to regain her composure the guilt she felt was all consuming and she never wanted to put Michelle through anything like that again. It dawned on her in that moment how selfish she had been. Carla shuddered at the thought of how she would have felt if the roles were reversed and it had been her finding Michelle in that position; face down on the floor, limp bodied with no pulse.

"Car I know it's difficult for you and I won't even pretend to understand what you're going through but please don't do that again I don't ever want to feel like I have lost you I love you too much darlin"

Carla met Michelle's piercing gaze with her broken one and tried to make her mind see reason. What was she more afraid of losing her best friend or the thought of Frank Foster and what he had done to her? Carla's emotions rocketed through her body and she slowly sat forward turning away from Michelle. With her hair covering her face as if to hide her shame Carla whispered the words that felt alien and foreign on her lips as her warring mind finally eased.

"Help me then 'Chelle"

Michelle held her arms out to Carla and gathered her into a desperate hug as Carla cried quietly into the side of her. Michelle gently pressed a kiss to her forehead and ran her hand soothingly through Carla's raven locks, feeling her relax at her ministrations Michelle whispered softly into Carla's ear.

"I will babe I will".


	9. Chapter 9

**At long last here is the next chapter I have been struggling to get the thoughts flowing again and have been on a trip to Edinburgh! If you're still interested in me carrying on with this please let me know. **

"NO FRANK PLEASE NO"

Michelle awoke to Carla's agonising screams once again, flinging back the covers Michelle ran to Carla's room her heart breaking as the screams and wails became more pronounced. Slowly opening the bedroom door Michelle crept into Carla's room careful not to awake her by making sudden noises. The first night Michelle had heard Carla's screams she was convinced Frank had got into the flat and in her haste to get to Carla she had slipped knocking over an ornament. At the sound of the crash Carla had awoken but had gone into a frenzy convinced Michelle was Frank Michelle had been in tears as she tried to explain and it had taken a full thirty minutes to calm Carla down. It was something that they hadn't discussed since. Slowly reaching Carla's bedside Michelle glanced down at Carla's writhing form. Her hands were clenched tight, pulled up protectively in front of her chest her legs were pulled into her body and she was cowed in a foetal position. With her head burrowed into the covers Michelle struggled to hear her wild ramblings and she gently peeled the sweat soaked covers back from Carla's body.

"Car baby it's me wake up"

Carla pulled her hands up to cover her face and began to sob.

"It hurts Frank please stop"

Michelle felt sick as Carla pleaded lost in the torment of reliving her worst nightmare. She slowly pulled Carla's arms away from her face and as she did Carla eyes shot open and her body heaved forward. Michelle gently caught Carla in her arms and proceeded to rock her gently like she used to do with Ryan many years ago when he was just a toddler and had woken from his childish nightmares of ghosts and monsters.

"It's ok Frank's not here it's just me"

Michelle sat rocking Carla for many minutes and gradually the tears stopped, her breath steadied and the only noise was the occasional gasp that was the aftermath of the upset being released from her body.

"You can go back to bed now Michelle" Carla pushed Michelle firmly away from her and moved to sit at the side of the bed her legs hanging over the side.

"No darlin' I'll stay here and we can talk or-"

"Have you gone deaf Michelle I said go back to bed" Carla snapped her voice laced with venom and Michelle caught a glance at the anger in her eyes before her gaze settled resolutely on the window in front of her.

"Car love" Michelle gently edged forward and tried to raise Carla's chin so that she could look into her eyes "its ok you know to be scared-"

"GET OUT MICHELLE" Carla rage increased in tenfold and she whirled round at Michelle her fists coming down with force on the bed as she glared at with Michelle with hurt and hatred in her eyes. Sighing gently Michelle slowly edged of the bed and gently moved towards the door. Just before she closed the door Michelle took one last look at the woman unmoving on the bed in front of her.

"Love you Car"

Michelle waited with her head rested against the cool wooden door and not 30 seconds later she could hear Carla moving to sit behind the same door. As the sobs started Michelle went into the living room and sat on the couch her mind too worried and restless to sleep. The last few nights had been the same and Michelle was frightened that they were going round in circles. In the day Carla seemed more jovial some of her sarcastic humour was returning and she no longer flinched at Michelle's movements but Carla was only ok if nothing about her situation was mentioned. If conversation shifted to Frank or the factory or god forbid to ask about her feelings and the result would be for Carla to close herself off in her room. At night though was a different story again the nightmares were relentless and two or three times each night Michelle was waking Carla gently and then waiting with bated breath as Carla roamed around the flat until exhaustion claimed her once more. It would seem no sooner had Michelle gone back to sleep they started again. With each nightmare Carla slipped a little more inside her shell and it was becoming more difficult to coax her back out. The shame and the fear where what Michelle knew Carla was struggling with the most she knew after each nightmare she felt vulnerable and if Carla hated one thing more than anything it was coming across as weak.

"Chelle"

Michelle hastily tried to dry the tears on her face and fixed a small smile as she turned round to fully face Carla. Standing in the doorway with her red rimmed eyes, hair mused from restless sleep and pyjamas which seemed to hang from her now too thin frame Carla had the appearance of a young child. "Yes love" head still facing the floor Michelle strained to hear Carla's whispered reply,

"I hate this"

Michelle stood from the couch slowly and made her way over to Carla. Taking her hands Michelle manoeuvred Carla back into the bedroom and onto the bed. Gently Michelle eased both of them under the duvet. Wrapping her arms around Carla Michelle pulled their bodies towards each other until their foreheads were touching.

"You need to let me in Car" Carla squirmed as Michelle held her gaze "Don't be afraid to let me comfort you if that's what need cause car love I won't think any less of you" Carla slowly nodded her head and Michelle felt the tension ease from her body.

Smiling Michelle tucked Carla in her arms placed her chin on her head and held her close relishing the contact. As Michelle felt herself falling asleep she placed a gentle kiss to Carla's temple.

"I'm here you don't need to be scared if you have a nightmare, I'll wake you. If he comes for you in your dreams, I'll be here to drive him away."

Carla lay awake long after Michelle had gone to sleep she felt safe for the first time in weeks and she didn't want to relinquish the feeling. The gratitude she felt to Michelle was overwhelming she had pushed and pushed but still Michelle had not given up had still been there with her unwavering support. Carla couldn't think of anyone else in her life who had offered her help and understanding so selflessly not wishing for anything in return. Smiling Carla breathed in deeply Michelle's unique scent and settled her head onto Michelle's chest, the beating of her heart against Carla's ear sent a peaceful rhythm through her body and Carla for the first time in weeks drifted into an undisturbed sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Next Chapter is here! lovely and long this one. I'm quite pleased with how this chapter has played out and I'm starting to get more of a feel for where this is going. For the rest of the story I will be following (ish) the timeline of the Carla's ordeal storyline but I will be changing and adding situations. As always please let me know what you think. **

Settling herself down with a coffee Carla let out a contented sigh as her body began to relax. Work had been hectic that day her and Michelle had gone through the order book and tried to contact as many clients as they could to bring in more business. It had been a long tedious job and they had only had a handful of positive replies but Carla had been pleasantly surprised. She had been convinced that no one would want to continue dealing with her especially with Frank poisoning all her clients' minds and poaching them for himself. Carla shook her head in disgust as a wave of fury coursed through her veins that man would not rest until he destroyed her she was sure. However she had decided, with a lot of persuasive encouragement from Michelle, that she was not going to lie down and wallow in self pity while waiting on a court date. Smiling to herself Carla remembered the look on Michelle's face when she had told her she was going to go back to work. Michelle had practically beamed and had taken it on herself to chaperone and be mother hen which had been more enjoyable than expected.

Carla placed the now empty cup in the kitchen sink and glanced up at the clock on the wall. 8.30 Michelle said she would be home about half 9ish plenty of time for her to have a good long soak in the bath undisturbed. Michelle had gone to see Ryan after much persuasion from Carla and she was sure that the break would do them both good. As they now lived and worked together Carla was sure she must be grating Michelle's nerves by now also the last couple of nightmares Carla had suffered had resulted in her screaming and pleading for Liam to help her. When she had come too and realised what she had done the awkwardness was nearly too much to bear. For Carla it meant admitting just how deeply in love with Liam she was and for Michelle it wasn't easy listening to Carla cry out for her dead brother. They had sat up one night in the early hours and talked until it was time to go to work Carla had felt relieved after their conversation but she felt as if Michelle had been a bit strained the last couple of days. Carla hoped the evening out and seeing her son would ease some of the tension from Michelle.

Once Carla had ran her bath with plenty of bubbles and lit all of her candles she went to get changed into her silk bath robe. As she made her way from her bedroom to the bath she was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Carla couldn't stop the involuntary jump as her mind tried to think who could possibly be at her door. Pulling herself together she shakily picked up the receiver.

"It's me please let me up"

Carla groaned inwardly as she recognised Peter's slurred voice she really didn't think she had it in her to comfort him in the state he was no doubtably in. Also she had not spoken to Peter since the night in the Rovers and she really didn't want to argue over why she hadn't answered his texts or calls.

"Hello? Can I come in then?"

"Ok darlin' up you come"

Sighing Carla made her way back over to the couch and arranged herself so that she wasn't showing too much flesh as she gave herself the once over Peter came staggering through the door.

"Hello darlin' bad day?"

Peter grimaced at Carla and made his way over to the couch and sat down heavily his head automatically falling forward onto his hands.

"Coffee it is then"

Carla glanced at Peter while she was stirring his coffee he looked haggard and now he was here Carla definitely knew were this conversation was going to go. She knew she hadn't exactly been forthcoming with Peter since she had ended up back in hospital and she knew the lies Michelle had told wouldn't have washed with Peter.

"What's been going on Carla?"

Peter's deep baritone echoed through the flat and Carla took a deep breath before sitting down and taking Peter's hand.

"I'm fine Peter"

"I didn't ask whether you were fine I asked what's been going on Michelle has never seemed so stressed and I don't believe it is just the factory and Ciaran. You have ignored me for the past couple of weeks and you have barely mentioned your family before so why the sudden departure?"

Carla sighed and looked into Peter's warm brown eyes he looked at her with genuine concern desperation obvious in his tone, in his wild gestures and Carla felt her resolve crumble.

"I couldn't do it Peter when I came back from LA reality hit and the pressure was overwhelming. Michelle has been trying to keep everything ticking over the factory and... well... me"

Peter took a deep breath and pulled Carla into a clumsy hug she stiffened at the contact and she tried to ignore the upset look on Peter's face. He smelt of whiskey and cigarettes and it made her slightly on edge but she couldn't explain why. After a few minutes Peter shuffled uncomfortably and Carla slowly pulled away from him and carefully picked her mug back up from the coffee table.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you know I would!"

"Peter don't shout please I didn't want anyone to know. Michelle only realised how bad the situation was because she stayed behind, I thought she had gone I didn't want her to witness what she did"

Peter's head whipped round and he really looked at Carla she could practically see the wheels turning inside his head and she suddenly wished she had just ignored his call and had her relaxing bath. With his gaze fixed and unblinking Carla felt like he was seeing deep into her soul and she looked away uncomfortably.

"What did you do?"

Peter's tone was forceful and Carla shuddered the last person who had spoken to her in that way had proceeded to slam her against a door and rape her.

"What did you do Carla answer me!"

Carla got up and headed towards the kitchen leaning onto the worktop she bowed her head and spoke slowly and deliberately to Peter.

"I'm not going to talk about it Peter I'm fine and that's all that matters"

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid Carla you tried again didn't you? You tried to top yourself like a coward! "

"Shut up Peter"

Carla's voice was hoarse and she forced her body to stay still despite the rage that was erupting inside of her.

"No I won't! You promised you wouldn't do that again the shit you put us through last time and to do it again is just selfish Carla."

Peter had moved and was now standing unsteadily with his fists clenched in anger.  
Carla whirled round a look of fury on her face and she angrily pointed at Peter.

"Selfish! Sorry was it you who was defiled in the most horrific way! You who has to live with his taunts ringing in your ears!"

"Well no but-"

"He is trying to destroy my life and it is all my fault!"

Carla's breathing was heavy and she had tears of anger and frustration building in her eyes. Her self loathing was rearing its ugly head as her mind was filled with memories of Frank. She was the one who had been too weak to fight him off; she was the one who had tempted him with her flirting and coaxing even though it had been Peter who held her affection all along. She had been the one to break his heart and she was the one who had made him lose control as Frank had so blatantly put it what had happened was all her fault and she was going to have to live with that fact.

Peter's heart broke at the look on Carla's face and he slowly made his away over to her his arms open tentatively.

"Don't say that" Peter's voice was rough with emotion and he struggled not to shed a tear "Don't you ever think that any of this was your fault the blame lies entirely with Frank he is the only one who should ever hold the guilt for that night"

As Carla slowly looked up to him Peter's heart fluttered. Even in her fragile state Peter couldn't help but admire her beauty she would always look beautiful to him and with her current defeated aura Peter just wanted to hold her close and never let go.

At the moment all rational thoughts of his wife and child had completely gone from his mind and all he wanted to do was stay with the woman in front of him forever. He suddenly felt jealous over the fact that Michelle had been helping Carla it should have been him just like when he had kept her alcoholism a secret. _Yeah but you were too caught up with your wife_ his brain snidely reminded him.  
Peter slowly enveloped Carla in his arms and he tucked her body to his as she leant into his neck. As his body felt her deep breathing against his skin a shot of arousal coursed through him and he struggled to gather his wits a difficult feat while under the influence of nearly a full bottle of whiskey.

As Carla leant into Peter and tried to find comfort in his embrace she felt him tense in her arms, his back become ramrod straight and she pulled back to see what was wrong. Carla looked at Peter and she felt disarmed by the look on his face a combination of love and lust and as she recognised the second emotion she began to feel uncomfortable.

"I think you should go now Peter Leanne will wonder where you are"

Slowly cupping her face in his hands Peter tucked a stray hair behind Carla's ear and tilted her chin so that he was looking deep into her eyes.

"You know you're beautiful don't you"

Again his actions unsettled Carla and she took two steps back trying to make some space between them. At one point she would have given anything for him to say that to her but now it just made her feel uncomfortable and on edge.

"Don't play games Peter go home to your wife"

Carla disentangled herself from Peter's arms and made her way over to her bedroom she needed to put some distance between them. She didn't want to be a fool and read the situation incorrectly and become upset over nothing but at the same time she had a feeling Peter wasn't going to leave easily.

"You're drunk go home and sober yourself up"

As Carla opened the door to her bedroom she suddenly felt her arm being pulled backwards and memories of that night came flooding back and she clenched her eyes shut at once. She felt herself being turned around forcefully and a pair of hands rest on her shoulders.

"I don't want to go home"

Carla opened her eyes and tried to make her brain realise that Peter wasn't a threat he was just drunk and upset and not his usual considerate self. Peter pulled her flush against his body and she began to panic as she felt him become hard against her thigh. The memory of Frank grinding against her stomach before he had forcefully entered her was all her brain could think off and she tensed and began to curl in on herself as she felt her legs begin to give way.

"No not again not Frank please"

"What! No Carla it's me love its Peter"

Peter tried to pull Carla back up of the floor but the tears were falling fast as the memory became more prominent and she became a dead weight as she continued mumbling incoherently and pushing blindly against his chest and legs. Peter staggered forward and Carla slid herself backwards against the wall and pulled her legs against her chest as if to protect herself as her vision swam and her mind began to play the memory of that awful night.

_As the back of her head came into contact with the flat door she looked into Frank's eyes and all she could see was pure hatred. At that moment Carla thought he was going to kill her. Frank's grip tightened around her arms painfully and she knew there would be bruising left there marring her arms. As Frank slammed her against the door once more the look in his eyes became primal and Carla felt the remaining colour drain from her face he wasn't going to beat her in that moment Carla knew what he was going to do and her body froze in fear._

_"Frank please don't"_

_Franks smile became maniacal and he pushed himself into her so she could feel him hot and hard against her stomach._

_"You are mine NOT a filthy worthless hoare! Only I am allowed to touch you!" __Frank let his hand drift to her breast __where he then cupped it and began to squeeze so hard that Carla opened her mouth and cried silently in pain. Carla flailed trying to free herself of his grip but she only accomplished in jerking him around with her while he laughed at her attempts to get away. Grinding against her Frank began to kiss Carla's neck moaning against her skin and nipping at her earlobe. When she whimpered against his ministrations he slammed her back against the door once more and snarled._

_"I am going to fuck you and you are going to take it like the bitch you are I am going to erase Peter fucking Barlow from your mind"_

_Frank released Carla's arms but held her against the door with his body as he slid his hands up her thighs and dragged her skirt upwards he then viciously tore her underwear from her body and ripped her blouse open. Her small frame shook against his towering strength and she realised she couldn't stop him. As he crashed his lips to hers he tugged at his belt and then without warning threw her to the floor. Carla tried to curl into herself desperate to stop what she knew was going to happen._

_"I loved you and you treated me like a fool"_

"_I didn't mean to hurt you please Frank please don't" Carla whispered and looked at him with pleading eyes. Frank knelt down and pinned her to the floor his weight crushing the breath from her and she struggled against him._

"_I loved you" _

_With those last words frank dragged apart her legs and__ shoved himself into her hard. Carla__ couldn't stop the scream that tore through her as her back arched up involuntarily from the floor in agony. Frank slapped her across the face and__ continued to thrust as Carla felt as though she would split in two with the sheer force of his blows._

_"You- cheating- tart- ." Frank grunted each word every time he drove into her and __Carla felt like her insides were being torn with red hot pokers. As she closed her eyes tight against the onslaught Frank continued kissing her neck chest and lips. As she trembled he would backhand her and she wished in that moment he would have just killed her. After what felt like hours but in reality was probably only a few minutes Carla felt Franks thrusting become more pronounced his grunting become deeper and in that moment her mind went into freefall desperately trying to block out what she knew was going to happen now ..._

"PETER! Get the hell away from her NOW!"

Carla could hear arguing voices mingling in the rush of adrenaline as she fought to free herself from the horrific memory. Michelle. Her brain could hear Michelle screaming and then she felt herself being pulled into someone's gentle embrace. Looking up into Michelle's concerned face she felt her muscles unclench and her mind begin to clear.

"He didn't do anything it was Frank, the memory I couldn't stop it" tears were falling steadily down Carla's cheeks and she struggled to regain her composure. Michelle cradled Carla to her and slowly rocked her back and forth while gently wiping away her tears.

"Sshh Car it's ok nothing like that will ever happen again".

Peter stood in the doorway stiff as a board as he took in the scene in front of him Carla was shivering and gasping for breath and as he locked eyes with Michelle's murderous glare he felt a hot wave of guilt pulse through him.

"Michelle I wasn't .. I didn't mean to upset her ... I wouldn't" Peter stumbled over the words desperate to make Michelle believe that he hadn't come to cause Carla any more pain.

"Just get out" Michelle spat sending one final glare towards Peter and she watched as he slowly backed out of the flat and stumbled away. Once she was sure he had gone she half carried, half dragged Carla onto the sofa and leant backwards pulling Carla flush against her body. Michelle took a deep breath trying to calm herself the rage she had felt when she had seen Carla at Peter's feet begging him to stop had been all consuming. In that moment she realised she would do anything to protect the woman who was now tucked safely in her arms and she felt sorry for anyone who tried to harm Carla ever again while she was around and ready to fight.

**A.N I apologise to Peter lovers this idea just popped into my head and I thought oh well lets run with this :) Please don't hate me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Realised in my haste to upload the Carla/Michelle chapter I had forgotten to upload this chapter! grr so this now chapter 11 I apologise for any disruption and I hope you enjoy :)**

"Just a coffee please Roy" Carla dumped her bag down on the counter and rummaged in her bag for her purse.

"I'll get this Roy and the same for meself ta" Peter leant forward and smiled cautiously as he placed the money in front of Carla.

"You didn't have to do that Peter but thank you"

They took their coffees from Roy's and headed outside.

"Carla look the other night..."

"Peter forget it"

"I was drunk and I'm so sorry if I hurt or frightened you" Peter looked devastated and Carla felt sorry for him but also slightly pleased teach him for turning up bloody hammered.

"Don't worry Peter it's not your fault that I'm a damaged wreck is it" Carla smiled a wry smile and let out a humourless laugh which Peter didn't return.

"Don't say that you're not damaged you suffered a trauma and your recovering slowly it's not instant you know". Carla shuffled uncomfortably and Peter slowly slid his arm around Carla and pulled her into a one armed hug. "Still friends?"

Carla smiled at the uncertainty in Peter's voice and she gave him a squeeze as a silent yes. Carla smiled at Peter and let out a small laugh at the look of relief on his face. "So did you get yourself home alright?"

"Well I got home but I'm still on the couch Leanne wasn't impressed with me one turning up drunk and two wittering on about you"

"Serves you right for being naughty boy" Carla chuckled and Peter for a moment felt like he could stay all day just chatting in this moment. It was the first time in ages that they had just had a carefree conversation.

As if she knew the thought that had just ran through his head Peters mobile began to ring as he fished his phone out of his worn leather jacket he inwardly groaned at the caller i.d. _Leanne_. "Sorry love I'll just have answer this" Carla sighed as she heard Peter arguing with Leanne and when she heard him say "I bumped into Carla" she actually cringed at his stupidity as the volume of Leanne's shouting became more pronounced. Turning back to Carla with a face like thunder Peter motioned to his phone and sighed. "I'm going to have to go love lea is giving me grief" Peter leant forward gently embraced Carla and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. As he turned the corner of the road he waved back to Carla but cowed slightly when he noticed Michelle was now standing with Carla and sending an inquisitive glance his way.

"Hope he was apologising" Michelle linked Carla's arm with hers as they set off towards the factory.

"Michelle like I've already said he didn't do anything" Carla was definitely not going to share with Michelle exactly what had triggered the memory of her ordeal at the hands of Frank. Michelle raised her eyebrow at Carla and frowned "Well you've never freaked out like that with me love"

"Yeah well you're not a bloke are you darlin unless there's something you're not telling me!" Carla's cackle echoed in the street and as they arrived at the factory the pair of them were holding one another up as they were laughing so hard.

Settling behind her desk Michelle smiled as she looked at Carla face flushed from laughing and her eyes bright. It was nice to see Carla looking more like her old self and Michelle prayed that life was on the up for the pair of them. As she was watching Carla's phone bleeped indicating she had a new message. Michelle saw Carla's eyebrows raise and a smirk appear as she hurriedly replied back still smiling Carla placed her phone back on her desk and stretched feline like against her chair. Standing she held her mug up and pointed "Coffee? Considering I forgot get you one from Roy's"

Michelle nodded in agreement pretending to be busy looking in the order ledger. Once she heard the office door click shut signalling Carla had left Michelle was across at Carla's desk in two strides. Picking Carla's phone up in her hand Michelle paused as she fought with herself over what she was doing look or leave she felt wrong prying and snooping but she was sure there was something happening between Peter and Carla. As she heard the kettle boil Michelle hurriedly opened the last message in Carla's inbox and began to read.

"Think Michelle might still hate me! By the way forgot to tell you before you're looking good, gorgeous in fact glad you seem to be on the up! :) x"

Michelle raised an eyebrow at the chatty flirty tone of Peter's text and resigned herself to the fact that she was going to have to bring this up with Carla she just couldn't leave it. Seeing Carla approaching Michelle quickly placed the phone back down on the desk. As Carla walked in she smiled at Michelle still engrossed in the ledger and placed the coffee down gently next to her. Sitting back behind her own desk her smile faltered slightly as she noticed the deep frown on Michelle's face "Chelle darlin you ok?" Carla leant forward and tried to catch Michelle's eye. "I'm fine let's just crack on shall we" shrugging her shoulders Carla settled herself back in front of her computer screen and tried to ignore the nagging feeling that something had upset Michelle.

* * *

"So come on what's going on with you and Peter?" Michelle's voice was slightly strained and she took a large gulp of wine to try and hide her uneasiness. She had been building up to this all day and when they had carried on working well past closing time at the factory she thought she was going to miss her chance. As they had made their way back to the flat Carla had mentioned having a nightcap before bed and Michelle had steeled herself for the conversation. Looking back up she noted the look of shock pass over Carla's face before she settled into her trademark smirk

"Peter? as in Peter Barlow? God nothing's going on there"

"Listen Carla your my best friend and I know you better than sometimes I know myself so don't insult my intelligence there is something there I know it I just don't know what" Michelle got up to pour herself another glass of wine. Bringing the bottle back to the coffee table she leaned back and locked eyes with Carla she wasn't going to back down from this she needed to know. Quite why Michelle hadn't worked out but an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach at the thought of Carla and Peter together and Michelle didn't really want to closely examine that feeling just yet.

Carla looked at Michelle and could see the steely glint in her eyes there was no way she was going to drop this and Carla didn't think she had the heart to lie to Michelle not after everything they had gone through recently. Carla gave a big sigh and settled with fiddling with her wine glass she knew how pathetic this story was going to sound and she wondered whether Michelle would be disgusted with her for falling for another taken man.

"I'm not lying when I say there is nothing happening between me and Peter" Carla took a deep breath and squared her shoulders "But I would be lying if I said that I haven't thought about it, wanted it" Carla glanced at Michelle from under her curtain of her hair and noted that Michelle didn't look at all surprised. Michelle leaned forward and slowly rubbed soothing patterns on Carla's knee "Carry on, when did it start?"

"When the wanting a drink became a need for a drink and the addiction became all consuming. At first we were just friends but when I started becoming dependent on his friendship to beat the booze I think it was then that I started falling for him" Carla fidgeted under Michelle's intense gaze and struggled to organise her thoughts.

"I have kissed him I have told him that I love him but he has always maintained that I am only a friend and that he won't ever leave Leanne" Michelle moved closer to Carla so that there shoulders were touching silently communicating that she was there and giving her support. "It was the reason I accepted Frank's proposal if I couldn't have Peter better to have the next best thing but hey look how that turned out" Carla let out a humourless laugh and the tears began to build in her eyes. "Peter told me Frank was a good man and that I would be happy with him if I gave him a chance"

Michelle slowly tucked a piece of hair behind Carla's ear and carefully asked the question that Carla had never answered. "Is that why Frank did what he did to you?" Michelle's anger grew when Carla's head whipped round a look of shock and anxiety marring her face "He raped you because you told him you had feelings for Peter it wasn't just because you called of the wedding" As the tears began to slowly make their way down Carla's face she nodded slowly and Michelle sat stunned. "He told me he was going to get Peter out of my mind and then he raped me" As Carla began to cry Michelle pulled herself together and pulled Carla into a gentle embrace. "The worst thing is Michelle is after all that's happened I don't even know if I want Peter anymore so I suppose in a way Frank has succeeded. He has driven all those thoughts from my mind"


	12. Chapter 12

**Now Chapter 12 apologies again! (Please read previous chapter if not already :) thank you)**

**I apologise for the short length of this chapter but I am nervous about how it will be received. If you could let me know your thoughts I would be really grateful. And thank you for your reviews for the last chapter :) **

The room was quiet and Michelle slowly blinked her eyes open and tried to focus her mind on what had disturbed her from her dreaming state. Looking around she realised she was in Carla's room she must have fallen asleep in here again after Carla's nightmare which thankfully were becoming less and less. As she tried to move her brain tried to acknowledge the solid mass pressed firmly against her and the warm pair of arms which held her steadfast in their embrace. A soft pair of lips began to trace the skin at the bottom of her neck and as a shiver of arousal coursed through her body. Michelle gasped in shock as her brain registered who it was she was sharing a bed with.

"Carla..." Michelle whispered her name careful not to startle Carla awake in her still fragile state. A mumble was given in reply as Carla continued to nip and kiss Michelle's neck slowly making her way to her ear. As Carla's tongue traced the underside of her earlobe Michelle moaned in response the control was slowly leaving her body under Carla's ministrations and she fought against her confused mind.

"Carla wake up" at the feel of Carla's breath hot against her hear Michelle shivered and she found she couldn't remember feeling this aroused in a long time. Blimey even Ciaran who she had no complaints about in that department never had her quite this turned on from a couple of kisses. Half her mind was lost in the sensations Carla's tongue was currently creating but the other half of her mind was screaming for her to put a stop to this. This was Carla her sister-in-law, work colleague and best friend and right now all Michelle could think of was this was hot and god she didn't want it to stop.

As Michelle's internal debate continued Carla's hands had slowly wandered under Michelle's camisole top and were tracing lazy patterns onto her skin. Carla's touch felt scorching and Michelle was sure she would leave a trail of fire in her wake. _Oh God need to stop her ... need too .. but feels so good... _Carla bit down on Michelle's neck sending electricity through her sensitive skin and interrupting her train of thought.

"Want you babe" Michelle registered Carla's muttered words and she found herself arching her back against Carla as heat pooled between her thighs at Carla's breath raising the hairs at the back of her neck.

Michelle turned her head to look at Carla her eyes were half lidded and her mouth was pulled into its famous smirk "Carla babe you need to st-." Michelle's response was cut off my Carla's mouth landing on hers and as Carla's tongue snaked around her own Michelle found herself kissing back just as forcefully as her body began to give in to her desire and need.

As Carla pulled back Michelle struggled to regain her conscious thought so desperate was the need to continue to allow Carla whatever she wanted. "We need to stop" Carla responded by pressing herself into Michelle's side one leg draped across her abdomen and Michelle could feel the heat radiating from Carla's centre as she whispered into her ear once more "I want you Liam"

Michelle recoiled from Carla in horror as her brain went into overdrive _Oh God she's dreaming she thinks I'm Liam_ scrambling to the edge of the bed Michelle forcefully pulled away from Carla's embrace. _Of God I need to get out of here. _The force of the movement startled Carla and she slowly sat up shaking her head as if to rid the drowsiness from her head.

"Chelle are you ok?" Michelle couldn't formulate a response as she stared at Carla in shock at what they had just done at what she had enjoyed and had deep down wanted to continue. "Chelle babe" Michelle jumped up from the bed as Carla moved closer to her with her arm outstretched. "What's the matter love?" Michelle shook her head slowly her eyes never leaving Carla's and as tears began to build she took a step backwards towards the door. Her body was still trembling in arousal and she couldn't rid the feeling of want from her mind not once had she ever looked at Carla in that way but now looking at her with her mused hair and swollen lips Michelle had never desired anyone more.

"Did I call out for Liam again?" Michelle nodded slowly and Carla made to get out of bed but was stopped by Michelle who had her arm outstretched and was shaking her head "I just need a minute love" Michelle's voice cracked as she hurriedly left the bedroom just as the tears began to fall leaving a very confused Carla in her wake.

**A.N So what do you think? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry for the long delay I have been on holiday and work is mental at the minute stupid global economy! I have not had much time to write and even when I have I have been struggling so I hope that this is ok and as always please review good or bad :) **

Carla pulled her coat around herself and tucked her scarf securely inside. The night was cold damp and miserable and she was annoyed that she was going to have to walk home. It just seemed to be the icing on the cake on what had been a shit day. Carla swore that if she had to listen to Anne belittle her one more time in public she would crack especially when in The Rovers of all places. She expected a mother to protect her son but she hadn't expected the torrent of abuse that Anne and Sally little bitch Webster had attacked her with. Sighing Carla walked more briskly in an effort to keep warm. Michelle had left the factory early for a dentist appointment and she had kindly allowed Michelle to take her car. Carla had hoped that it would help ease the tension that had seemed to appear between the pair over the last couple of days. Since she had woken calling for Liam again Michelle seemed to be avoiding her, thinking of that night Carla felt embarrassment burn inside her. When Michelle had bolted from the room Carla became aware that she felt hot, flustered and aroused shame flooded her as she realised she must have been dreaming while calling Liam's name. Carla had lay awake for a long time trying to calm her thudding heart and gain the courage to go and explain to Michelle. She didn't and now conversation was awkward and stilted and Carla had woken to an empty room when the nightmares came and a cold empty bed in the morning. Carla had missed not being able to snuggle up with Michelle in a morning she loved the calming effect and how safe and at ease she felt after such a good night's sleep. They would then get up together and have a coffee chatting about anything and everything before getting ready for work. Instead so far this week Michelle had stayed in her room and the morning coffee had been drank in near silence. Carla couldn't figure out what she had done surely it couldn't just be about Liam Michelle was known for her raucous humour and usually they would have laughed this off and moved on. It created tension within her at the thought that she could have unwittingly upset Michelle.

As the wind began to pick up yawning Carla quickened her pace towards home crossing the cobbles in front of the Rovers Carla was snapped from her thoughts by Peter stumbling out of the pub.

"Hey love where are you off to"

Peter practically beamed and Carla stifled a laugh at his drunken enthusiasm "I'm off home me darlin' just locked the factory up for the night". Carla smiled at Peter as he struggled to spark his lighter and with his cigarette held upside down between his teeth. Leaning forward she took the lighter from Peter's clumsy hands plucked the cigarette from his mouth and proceeded to light it for him. As she slowly inhaled and breathed the smoke back out she passed the now lit cigarette back to Peter and smiled at the look of surprise on his face.

"You don't smoke"

"Well done Sherlock" Carla giggled and winked at Peter "Doesn't mean I've never had one though does it?" smiling nostalgically she remembered another man she once shared a cigarette with as a teen and her heart skipped a beat as the image of Liam appeared in her mind. Nodding to Peter she made to continue walking as much as it was fun chatting to Peter it was too cold to loiter in the street.

"Carla love let me walk you home"

Turning slightly to look over her shoulder Carla called back "Not a chance you'll slow me down with your stumbling" chuckling softly she was surprised when she heard the thud of shoes on the pavement and Peter appeared next to her.

"Cheeky bitch see I can still move when I want to" carefully Peter linked his arm with Carla's and brought a finger to his lips as he took in her hesitancy. "Sshh Lea will never know" winking Peter proceeded to walk forward pulling Carla with him. At his throaty chuckle she shrugged her shoulders and tucked closer into him grateful for his warm presence as they set off into the night.

* * *

Michelle was sat curled up on the couch staring aimlessly at the TV screen in front of her. If someone was to ask her what she was watching she wouldn't have been able to answer for the last half an hour she hadn't moved as she had been deep in concentration. Carla had been plaguing Michelle's thoughts all week she knew that she had been trying to talk to her about the other night but Michelle just couldn't face her. She felt guilty, confused and shame burned her face every time her mind settled on those impure thoughts she had had regarding her best friend. Every time Carla spoke she found her eyes drawn to her lips and the memory of them gently caressing her neck sent shivers down her spine as her brain screamed in protest. She found her eye line was drawn to Carla's every movement each time she swore she could still feel Carla's body pushed up against her side.

Michelle was disgusted with herself she was meant to be supporting her best friend through a terrible ordeal and at the moment she could barely look at her let along offer any help. Franks trial was next week and Michelle was determined to see the scumbag behind bars, she needed to clear her mind of all this nonsense so that she could be strong for the both of them. She knew that Carla was worrying about standing up in court and having to relieve her worst nightmare to a room of strangers who she was already convinced were going to judge her. Michelle intended to be there every step of the way fighting tooth and nail to bring comfort and relief to her best friend.

Once Carla had gotten through the trial she would be able to take a step back and hopefully not being so close in proximity the feelings that were currently so all consuming would slowly settle and she and Carla could go back to what was normal the Connor girls feisty, unbreakable and most importantly of all united.

* * *

"So love how you feeling about the trial next week"

Peter posed the question delicately he didn't want to upset or worry Carla but he also wanted to offer his support. He also had to take the stand regarding his take on the events that had happened and he knew their relationship would be under scrutiny. He felt Carla tuck in a little closer to him and he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly careful to keep his gaze forward and his hold gentle.

"Terrified to be honest Peter" her voice shook as she answered and Peter leant a gentle kiss to the top of Carla's head.

"It'll be fine love all you've got to do is tell the truth, keep to the facts and if they try to knock you off balance take a deep breath and start again" Carla chuckled lightly and Peter stopped in surprise "What?". Smiling up at him Carla shrugged "When did you get so clever eh" she poked him in the side as she laughed. Peter's heart swelled at the sound of her laughter and he really wished he could just kiss her, hold her, and make her his and his alone. It was moments like this that made Peter regret ever marrying Leanne. If he hadn't been so blind to what was going on around him he wouldn't have continued with Leanne and he would have been with the most gorgeous woman in Weatherfield. Sighing he wished he had the courage to end his unhappy marriage and make a proper go of it with Carla surely everyone would be happier in the end. Peter knew his unhappiness at home was causing him to be distant even with Simon he would rather sit in the pub with his arch enemy alcohol than spend time with his own son just because he didn't want to be in the same space as Leanne.

"Earth to Peter I thought you were meant be walking me home" shaking his head slightly Peter smiled and pushed Carla forward "I am we're nearly there now so stop your moanin". They walked the last couple of streets in contented silence each happy with one another's presence and their own thoughts. As they arrived at Carla's flat block Peter felt his stomach clench in disappointment now he would have to say goodbye.

"Thank you Peter" Carla smiled at him from under her eyelashes and Peter felt warmth spread through him from head to toe and he suddenly felt light headed. "No problem come here" Peter opened his arms and his heart skipped a beat as she enveloped herself in his strong embrace. They stood there for what to Peter only felt like seconds but he felt Carla begin to fidget in his arms regretfully he slowly lowered his arms and released her from his hold. As Carla pulled back and smiled at him Peter in his alcohol addled mind threw caution into the wind and he leant forward gently pressing his lips to hers.

Neither of them noticed the camera flash or the car slowly pull away from the end of the road.

**A.N Not to bad I hope?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know its been ages but here's the next chapter I have been busy with work and I have struggled to get my ideas from my head down onto paper. Thank you for all the people who have left kind and positive reviews so far they have really mean't alot especially when I found this chapter so difficult. Again let me know what you think. **

**Quick note for the anonymous reviewer who complained about the lack of Carla/Michelle interaction I am still trying to loosely follow the storyline so it wouldn't seem right to suddenly cut Peter out completely also I rated this fic M due to the rape scene. If people want to read pure Carla/Michelle smut please read my one shot Green eyed Monster. **

"Not guilty!" Michelle slammed the door to the flat and threw her bag and coat down onto the coach "I can't believe that bastard has walked free" her eyes were blazing with fury and her posture rigid with anger. Carla just stood there motionless in the kitchen coat still on, bag in hand defeat etched in her face and oozing from her posture.

"What did you expect we all knew he'd play the victim and let's be honest he does look the perfect businessman doesn't he" Carla's voice was devoid of emotion her tone flat and listless "Who was ever going to believe me queen bitch, the manipulator over poor respectable Frank".

Michelle tried to calm the rage that was bubbling inside her. She needed to stay calm, rational and in control for Carla's sake more than her own the ride back in the taxi from the courts had been filled with a tense and staunch silence. Unfortunately this had allowed her festering emotions to build she really didn't want to argue with Carla not after what had happened but the outcome in court had left her furious and she really needed to air her opinion especially since she felt it could have turned out so differently.

"I need a drink" Carla had removed her coat, placed her bag in her bedroom and was making her way back towards the kitchen. "Don't you dare" Michelle was in front of Carla in two strides "You have been doing really well let's not start hitting the bottle." Pushing Carla towards the couch Michelle flicked the kettle on and tried to stop the shake of her hands as she opened the cupboard and took out two mugs. The loud chink of china on the worktop made Michelle realise how futile her efforts were and she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Michelle love?" Carla had seen Michelle struggling to deal with whatever was causing her to be so distracted and she wanted her to open up so she could at least try to alleviate some of the stress she knew Michelle was hiding.

"Why didn't you tell me about Peter" Michelle's voice was low and deadly, she had her back to Carla her shoulders hunched in tension.

"Michelle I swear there is nothing going on with me an' Peter I -"

"Well that's interesting" Michelle spat as she turned to face Carla "Considering you were pictured flamin' kissing him!" Michelle's temper was flaring and she tried and failed to control it. "Funny that isn't it no wonder Frank was found not guilty when the jury is presented with evidence that the rape victim is shagging around with a married man!" Throwing herself on the couch Michelle continued "You told me there was nothing going on and I believed you." Looking for some form of remorse or guilt in Carla's face and finding none Michelle continued "Today sitting in court I felt like a mug, a complete and utter idiot lied to by my best friend".

Carla frantically made her way to Michelle's side grasping her hands in hers desperate to make her understand "I swear on my life Michelle nothing is happening between me and Peter he was drunk and he kissed me but I didn't kiss back I swear I don't want him" Carla had tears in her eyes and her voice shook Michelle desperately wanted to believe her but the black and white image of Carla and Peter kissing had brought hot prickly anger to her being and a jealous rage had settled into her stomach. Michelle wanted to lash out to make someone else feel the turmoil she currently felt trapped in.

"It all makes sense now you told me you had feelings for him the bloody reason all this happened in the first place" Michelle pulled her hands from Carla's and leant forward "Peter realises he has feelings for you and so it begins the little sordid affair."

"I don't love Peter" Carla whispered tears where falling thick and fast down her cheeks and she hastily scrubbed at her face with her sleeves.

"I thought you had learnt your lesson with Liam but obviously you haven't had your fill of taken men" Carla gasped at Michelle's words her heart crumbled and she felt crippling hurt that her best friend didn't believe her.

"I thought you had changed I didn't think you were capable anymore of being "the other woman" but clearly I'm wrong. You just don't care who you hurt do you Carla" Michelle jumped up from the couch and made her way to her room.

"Just next time at least pick someone the heartache is worth. Peter alcoholic Barlow with the womanising history probably isn't going to be the most fitting partner" Michelle chanced a glance at Carla and she recoiled the devastated expression on Carla's face nearly broke Michelle but her spiteful side just couldn't stop and she went in for the kill.

"Though to be honest you may be a match made in heaven you haven't exactly the best track record for decent men just look at the last one" as she closed the door she heard Carla begin to sob, heart wrenching desperate sobs that echoed in the confined space and filled the whole flat.

* * *

Michelle was right everything that had happened had been brought on by herself. If she hadn't have gone after Peter she never would have felt the disappointment of being rejected which in turn pushed her into the waiting arms of Frank Foster. Free she couldn't believe they had let him walk free but she had known the minute Leanne had brandished the picture in court that she was going to lose. Carla couldn't even feel anger at the situation she just felt numb, cold and unfeeling. After the argument with Michelle Carla wouldn't have cared if she never moved again. Any happiness that she had begun to feel again thanks to Michelle had been taken forcefully from her as soon as she had heard Michelle's bedroom door close. It was metaphorical as if the closing of the door was Michelle shutting Carla out of her mind.

At the sound of the door opening slowly Carla scrambled up from the couch and whirled round "Chelle?" as Carla took in the scene in front of her whole body deflated and she leant backwards onto the couch to keep her upright. Michelle had her coat on, bag packed and a look of defiance on her face and Carla knew what was coming next.

"I'm going to go and stay at Maria's tonight so you can have lover boy over if you want" Michelle's tone was venomous and Carla cringed at each word as though they were physically piercing her skin not just her soul.

"Chelle don't go please I we need to sort this" rambling in panic Carla got up and tried to pull Michelle into her arms as she grasped hold of Michelle's shoulders they shook beneath her touch and Carla hesitated "I haven't lied to you". Michelle took a deep breath and looked deep into Carla's eyes the vulnerability and desperation was as clear as day the rawness overwhelming even to Michelle who had seen this look before although it had been gradually disappearing over the past few weeks. _Look what you've done to her. You've brought that all flooding back in a jealous temper._ Shaking her head at her inner conscious her bull headedness reared and she took a step back out of Carla's touch.

"No Carla I'm sorry I'm going to Maria's" and before she could even begin to give in to her inner grumblings she bolted from the flat the sound of the door slamming shut echoed in the hall and Michelle hastily wiped the tears from her eyes.

As she reached the front entrance and opened the door a lead weight felt like it had settled in her stomach and Michelle struggled not to cry. She loved Carla with all her heart and hurting her went against almost every fibre in her being but Michelle had felt physically sick when the photographs had been produced. Her want and desire for Carla had not diminished and for the past week while trying to reason with herself why she shouldn't be having these feelings her mind had produced a counter argument. Each time her memory had replayed all the good times and beautiful memories she had of her and Carla and looking back at each one had left Michelle realising that she loved Carla more than anyone in her life bar her own son. Reaching this conclusion had terrified Michelle and after today, when realising that the thought of Carla being with someone else made her physically burn and ache with jealously, had sent Michelle into a freefall of emotions. This coupled with the fact that Foster had walked free tipped Michelle over the edge. Guilt was threatening to overcome Michelle and she decided against going to Maria's. Maria would of course be kind and sympathetic but Michelle knew that she wouldn't take kindly at the way Michelle had dealt with Carla. Considering how much they used to dislike each other since the night of Carla's rape Maria had been a firm Carla supporter and Michelle didn't want another row. Wiping her face with a tissue Michelle pondered what to do next going straight back up to the flat probably wasn't going to be the best idea she needed to fully calm down and lick her wounds. Michelle briefly pondered going to the Rovers but she soon decided against the idea; she had no desire to discuss the court case with anyone. Sighing gently Michelle threw her holdall over her shoulder and made to start walking a good long walk would clear her head and then she could apologise properly to Carla. _Thank god I changed into my trainers_ smiling slightly Michelle set off at a brisk pace determined to clear her head of its more bitter depressing thoughts.

* * *

How long she sat on the cold hard floor staring at the door to her flat willing Michelle to walk back through Carla didn't know all she knew was that her legs and back were screaming in protest at her inactivity. Her mind was once again in tatters and glancing around the flat her fear of being alone filled her subconscious and she struggled to stay strong. Carla had not felt that fear since the day she was released from hospital not since she had found out Michelle was back and not leaving. _She's gone now though hasn't she. All alone again just like you deserve._ Franks voice rang out in her mind and she shuddered and gasped at how real it sounded he could have been standing in the room with her. Carla shook her head and tried to reason with herself Frank wasn't here she was safe, safe and away from his evil clutches. _Just you and me again worthless hoar all alone no Peter no Maria and now no Michelle what a shame she seemed to be the one who kept me at bay. _The voice in her head sniggered and she felt bile rise up in her throat. Desperate to drown out Frank's voice from her mind Carla got up and slowly made her way to the kitchen. Opening the cupboard there were two bottles of red wine both Michelle's. Staring at the bottles Carla's mind wore a wage against itself as she battled over whether to numb her pain with the devil's poison. Making her mind up and effectively giving into her self loathing and self pity Carla slowly unscrewed the bottle cap and slid down to the floor taking in a deep breath inhaling the sweet toxic smell of numbing happiness. With tears streaming down her face Carla lifted the bottle to her lips her hand shaking as the cold glass came into contact with her bottom lip. Carla started to sob as she fixated on how once again she had been beaten reduced to a cowardly mess and tipping the bottle she began to gulp down the one thing she had tried so hard to avoid for these last few weeks.

After a few minutes Carla felt the bottle become lighter and she welcomed the numbing relief she knew was to follow she vaguely registered the sound of a door opening but she ignored it for the all consuming urge to finish the bottle. Just as the back of her head came into contact with the kitchen cabinet she felt the cold bottle wrenched from her grasp and the remaining wine spill onto the floor. The next thing she felt was her body being pulled into a bone crushing hug and as her nose recognised Michelle's perfume and gentle touch she began to cry more freely.

"I swear I'm not having an affair" Carla desperately fisted her hands into Michelle's jacket "I would never lie to you, not now, not when I need you so much" guilt consumed Michelle as she heard the desperation in Carla's voice. "Frank he was in here" Carla pointed to her head and fought to explain the mess Michelle had found her in. "I couldn't stop his voice and the drink, - and I just needed it to stop" Carla looked at Michelle shame and weakness displayed for all to see Michelle pulled Carla closer to her and tucked her head into the crook of her neck.

As the tears began to fall Michelle stumbled over her words "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Carla continued to sob and Michelle clutched Carla's shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

"Listen Car babe I'm really sorry I didn't mean it ... the temper it's just I couldn't control it I love you" Michelle paused desperate to fix the heartache she has caused "You know that don't you?" Carla gave a shaky smile and nodded "love you too".

* * *

An hour later they were settled legs entangled on the couch with a steaming mug of tea each the silence seemed to stretch in front of them and Michelle took a deep breath to steady herself. "I'm sorry" Carla turned and smiled gently "You've already said that darlin' I'm not angry you've had a lot on your mind these last few weeks me, the factory Frank's trial I'm surprised you haven't had a "Connor rant" by now I must admit." Michelle chuckled and took Carla's hand in her own "A Connor rant? Is that what my outbursts of cruel temper have been called" Carla herself began chuckling and she took a warming sip of tea amazed at how much better a brew your pyjamas and your best friend could make you feel. "Yeah you're Paul and Liam were the same an all you take so much and then you blow aka a Connor rant." Michelle smiled happy to hear the humour in Carla's voice she squeezed Carla's hand tight in her own and tilted her head so she was leaning on Carla's shoulder. "Well I'm sorry anyway you don't shout at people not when their telling the truth and definitely not after a day like today." Draining the rest of her mug Michelle slowly stood up pulling Carla with her looking deep into Carla's eyes Michelle felt an overwhelming rush of affection and she whispered into Carla's ear "love you" placing a gentle kiss on Carla's cheek Michelle turned and headed for Carla's room "Now bed its work in the morning" Carla shook her head feeling bemusement over Michelle's actions nevertheless she headed towards her room and took Michelle's hand feeling safe in the fact that she was here and hopefully would not be moving anytime in the foreseeable future.

**Please review :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry for the delay work is hectic at the moment and I feel like I'm running out of steam especially while there are no Carla/Michelle moments at the mo! If you are still interested and want me to continue with this please review and let me know as i feel I'm struggling to keep the ball rolling at the minute. Anyway complaining over please enjoy ... **

"Mrs Connor, Mrs Connor I've been trying to get hold of you both all morning"

Hayley was out of breath by the time she had reached the bottom of the factory steps. As Hayley caught her breath Carla looked at Michelle she imagined her face was a reflection of Michelle's bewildered expression and she turned back to face Hayley.

"Why what's the matter?" Hayley took a deep breath and looked Carla straight in the eye knowing the devastation her next words would cause "Mr Foster is back". Carla felt a chill run through her body and settle in the pit of her stomach she grasped at Michelle's hand and struggled to maintain her composure and keep her voice steady.

"What do you mean he's back?" Hayley wrung her hands and looked for support from Michelle "He's here in the office as well as his staff" Hayley looked at the floor as Carla stared at her in shock. Michelle looked from Hayley to Carla and back again, squaring her shoulders she squeezed Carla's hand and nodded to Hayley "Right well we'll see about this come on Car" Hayley smiled and nodded while Carla attempted to keep her emotions in check there was no way she was going to let that bastard know that he had such a negative effect on her.

Striding through the machinists Carla noticed the divide between the workers Sean especially glaring down Frank's staff a look of repulse on his face. Inwardly Carla smiled at his loyalty she had always liked Sean and was grateful for his support. As they neared the door Carla took a deep steadying breath and she felt Michelle tighten the grip on her hand letting her know she had an ally in what was to come. Knowing that if she waited too long she would never gain the courage Carla flung the office door open instantly coming face to face with the cold calculating expression that was primarily Frank Foster. With his eyes burning into her gaze Carla glanced around the office and noticed that as well as Frank there were two other occupants in the room. She sneered as she noticed Sally and Anne two more tormentors she had had to endure the last two months.

"What do you think you are doing here" Carla's voice was deadly and she fixated on the filing cabinet behind Franks head so she wouldn't have to look at the cocky smirk that he was currently giving "Well why would I stay at my other premises when these are so much more adequate" with his gaze fixed on Carla Frank continued "We're business partners Carla surely you hadn't forgotten" Carla felt Michelle bristle at his words as she took a step forward.

"You have no right being here especially after what you have done" Frank turned his attention to Michelle looking irritated that she had jumped into his torment of Carla "You can call of the guard dog Carla we don't want anyone sued for slander or the spreading of vicious lies" Frank's smirk grew as Michelle physically shook with rage. "Yes you leave Frank alone he is innocent maybe you should start ignoring the harlot beside you who is so obviously tainting you with her vicious lies" Anne moved closer to Frank and placed her hand on his shoulder as she tried to stare Michelle down.

"Vicious lies! You stand there and tell me to ignore Carla maybe you should stop for a moment pull your head out of your own backside and recognise that your son's a flamin' rapist" Ann visibly shook at Michelle's words and Sally's condescending tone rang out in the office as she placed a comforting hand to Anne's arm "Take no notice of this one Anne she's as blind to Carla's ways as the rest of the Connors. If she carries on I'm sure she'll meet a sticky end poor Paul and Liam did thanks to Carla" Michelle lunged at Sally arms flailing desperate to wipe the smugness from her face and Carla quickly grabbed hold of Michelle's forearms stopping her in her tracks.

"Enough" Frank's voice cut through the commotion "We don't want any of this trouble not when we're trying to start again a new beginning of sorts" As Frank chuckled Carla tried to quell her emotions looking at the man who had taken everything from her sitting there so calmly like the innocent victim had her in torment the unfairness of the situation rang in her ears and she struggled not to cry with frustration.

"Well Carla I'm sure you need some space while you organise things in here so we'll get out of your way" Frank got up and motioned for his mum and Sally to follow "Permanently would be nice" Michelle's tone was bitter and she roughly pulled herself free of Carla's grasp making sure to jab her elbow into Sally as she walked past out of the door. Frank's face contorted slightly then relaxed "Seriously Carla you need to keep that on a short lease otherwise someone might have to put it down" picking up the files of the desk Frank calmly swept out of the office making sure to brush past Carla on his way out. At Carla's tremble he smirked and Michelle's temper struck "Get out" Frank turned slowly and looked Michelle straight in the eye. Resting his hand on Carla's shoulder and again smirking at the uncontrollable gasp and shudder he whispered "I won't be long" with one last squeeze of his hand he slowly backed away.

As the office door closed to Michelle erupted "Call your solicitor this is harassment how dare he touch you, invade your space the sick twisted bast-"

"Chelle! Please I need to think" holding her hands to her head Carla tried to organise her thoughts and stop the nauseous feeling that had bubbled into her stomach at Frank's touch and memories of that night. "Well we need to do something you can't work with him" Michelle gently eased Carla into her chair and sat down on the arm pulling Carla to her and gently placing her head to Carla's. "I can't do anything though can I" tears welled in Carla's eyes as she tried to grasp the situation "The jury found him not guilty he can do whatever he pleases what rights do I have now" Carla looked at Michelle desperate for an answer; an answer that Michelle couldn't give no matter how much she wanted to.

* * *

Michelle felt the tugging of her heart at the look of complete hopelessness on Carla's face, nothing pained her more than seeing the distress and hurt so obvious in Carla. She knew in an instant if she could swap places, she would no questions asked. Feeling Carla slowly creep her hands under her coat her heart clenched painfully again as Carla's hands slowly wrapped into her blouse clutching tightly. Michelle's grip on Carla's shoulders tightened and she slowly began to rock them both back and forth while making shushing noises to try and ease the woman in her arms.

How long they sat there Michelle didn't know but Carla's breathing had evened out and her body had slumped against her side. As if coming to the same conclusion Carla slowly began to remove her hands from Michelle as she gently untangled her hands Michelle felt her fingers brush against the underside of her breast and she had to fight back the involuntary shudder that threatened to break over her body. Disgusted with herself Michelle made a point of pulling back abruptly her skin still tingled where Carla's touch had ghosted and she needed to get a grip of herself a non to easy feat had she have kept Carla so close to her person. Shrugging slightly at the bemused look on Carla's face Michelle looked around the office her focus settling on the door.

"I'm sorry 'Chelle" alarmed Michelle's head whipped around anxious to know what Carla was apologising for "Everything gets put on you doesn't it" breathing a sigh of relief Michelle shook her head "Oh love don't be silly that's what I'm here" shaking her head slightly at Michelle Carla took a deep breath and continued "Sally's right I'm a walking disaster 'Chelle you should get out while you can. Paul, Liam, there dead because of yours truly my nickname should be the black bleedin' widow".

Michelle scooted closer and perched on Carla's desk "Shame your curse didn't continue with Foster really" giggling Michelle took Carla's hand in her own trying to inject some humour into her friend "I mean it 'Chelle every business partner I have I end up in bed with how desperate is that then I wonder why their trouble it's all too easy to fall in bed with them then when the shit hits the fan I complain" pausing Carla tried to keep her emotions in check "No wonder people look at me like I'm the devil incarnate; queen bitch that's what they say and when they look at me with disdain in their expressions I know what they're thinking" Carla's eye became wet with unshed tears an she whispered the word as if it pained her "slag".

Throwing caution and restraint out of the window Michelle leant forward and captured Carla's face in her hands "You are the most gorgeous beautiful woman I know inside and out" gently tucking her hair behind her ear Michelle continued "Yeah you've had your moments picking men but there were nout wrong with our Paul an Liam even though it pains me to say it!" smiling as Carla chuckled softly Michelle relaxed glad that Carla was coming back around "Anybody would be lucky to be wiht you I know if it were up to me I'd have you in an instant" realising what she had said Michelle stifled a gasp of horror worry ran through her body and she looked down at the floor terrified of meeting Carla's gaze "Yeah shame we both like our men really Michelle; were like an old married couple most of the time anyway you never know we could have been a match made in heaven!" Michelle's head shot up and she began to stutter as her brain started to try and formulate a response "Your face! Chill out babe I'm only kiddin'".

Still laughing Carla grabbed her makeup from her handbag and slowly stood up "How do you always make me feel so much better eh?" Michelle shrugged her shoulders slowly trying to hold back tears that were threatening to build at Carla's words "Well somehow you do it every time I'd be a mess without you babe." Carla leant forward and brushed her lips against Michelle's cheek an action that took Michelle everything in her power not to just raise her head and meet those perfect soft lips with her own "Just nipping ladies need to get my war paint back on" as Carla left Michelle's head fell forward onto her hands just as a single tear rolled down her cheek "Heaven we could be god Car' I love you what am I going to do?."

Carla didn't see Michelle's crestfallen expression nor did she hear Michelle's mumbled response and neither Carla nor Michele saw the figure standing near the entrance in the shadows but unfortunately for them he had seen and heard everything.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone I'm finally back I'm so sorry for the long delays I just hit writers block and nearly gave up but hopefully this chapter makes sense and you all enjoy it. If your still sticking with this story thank you ever so much and as always I appreciate any reviews :) thanks again for reading!**

Michelle stretched in her chair hissing in satisfaction as her back cracked and her muscles flexed; she hadn't moved in what felt like hours. Turning the monitor off in front of her she sighed relieved that the day was at a close leaning back in her chair Michelle couldn't believe the events of the day. Having Frank waltz back into Carla's factory pretending like everything had been one big misunderstanding had infuriated Michelle beyond belief. That sick twisted man had managed to unnerve and unsettle Carla once more just as she had seemed to be slowly adjusting back to normality now her demon had the gall to walk in here as if he was the victim. Michelle had never felt hatred so strong towards anyone and she had lost her temper many a time. Not even her hatred for Paul after she found out he was the one who was driving the night which killed Dean had left her feeling so riled with hatred.

Glancing at the clock on the wall Michelle was shocked to see that it was already half past eight she had told Carla she would stop and organise the invoices ready to submit to the accountant for the company year end. Carla had vehemently protested at her stopping alone to do the tedious task but Michelle had kindly pointed out that after the shock that day Carla really wasn't in any fit state to sit and concentrate on the figures. Carla had still looked unsure but Michelle had reasoned that with Frank declaring himself out from 3 o clock she would be able to barricade herself in the office and immerse herself in the task at hand. Also it gave Michelle a chance to have some time to herself and away from the current object of her affection this way she could relax in the peace and quiet and then be relaxed for when she was with Carla later. Smiling to herself at Carla's promise of having a glass of red and a hot bath waiting for her on her return to the flat Michelle quickly started to gather the papers strewn across her desk.

As she picked up the invoice binder to file away she heard the factory door open and footsteps echo on the factory floor. Chuckling Michelle turned fully expecting to see Carla in the doorway tutting at her still being here despite saying she would be done by nine at the latest.

"You don't have to come and drag me home I was just tidying up" Michelle's smiley expression quickly dropped and was replaced by loathing as the person at the door revealed themselves. Frank turned after closing the door and with eyes as cold as ice and a voice to match he gestured to the chair behind Michelle's desk "I think me and you need to have a one to one Michelle don't you think?"

* * *

Carla sat on her couch pyjamas on and a glass of wine in her hand. She was absently swirling the wine around in the glass while watching the deep burgundy liquid inch higher up the side on each turn. Her body felt tired and sore but her mind was active mulling over the day's events over and over. Frank had made his appearance and now she had to deal with it. It had come as a shock him sitting so comfortably in her chair behind her desk and the sense of normalcy he exuded threatened to overcome her. If she was honest with herself his appearance hadn't really been unexpected. She knew once he had been found not guilty it was only a matter of time before he wormed his way back into her life and what better way than to appear at the factory the place where she couldn't physically remove him from. He knew that she couldn't refuse to work with him with him being co owner but the factory was her lifeline the one thing she had been fighting for ever since Paul died and maybe even before. It pained her that he; the evil manipulative monster owned such a stake in the one constant presence in her life. Now though, at home relaxed, thinking back over the day the conflict she had first felt at his presence had eased and she found herself not allowing the fear or distress to linger in her mind. With Michelle by her side she knew she could fight him stay calm, collected, in control and she knew this would infuriate more than anything else in the world. If Frank had come back to see a broken, beaten shell of a woman then he was going to be sadly mistaken. Suddenly smiling Carla leant back into the cushion and took a sip of the drink relishing the sweet taste without automatically wanting more. No if Frank had come back to break her he was going to have one hell of a battle on his hands.

* * *

"What are you doing here Frank?" Michelle folded hers arms in front of her and tried to hold an air of cool indifference she didn't want him to know how he affected her even in anger she didn't want him to gain the satisfaction.

Slowly moving towards her Frank tutted and shook his head "I've just told you what I want Michelle this is going to take a long time if you are going to carry on with the stupid questions" coming to a halt in front of her he smiled and gestured to the chair at her desk "Why don't we sit down get more comfortable".

Settling down on the desk in front of Michelle Frank felt the heady rush of power flow over him watching Michelle struggling to stay in control, not succumb to her fear was intoxicating. His senses felt heightened and he felt himself become aroused as his eyes roamed over the woman in front of him. Her beauty, he felt, was not as striking as his Carla's but he could understand the attraction all the same they were similar in the fact of their glossy dark hair, expressive eyes and olive skin. They both had gorgeous bodies while Carla was more slender Michelle had a more impressive bust. He felt another shot of arousal as his eyes roamed across her she was a beautiful little thing but more importantly she was also Carla's most treasured possession something which Frank longed to take if it meant his happiness with Carla went undisturbed. Shaking himself from those thoughts he turned his attention back to the matter in hand.

"Now Michelle I think me and you need to come to an understanding" smirking Frank continued "You seem to be the only thing standing between what I ultimately want and I don't think I need to tell you what that it is do I?"

Michelle's lip curled "Carla" smiling more broadly Frank nodded "Yes. Carla. You see I think she would be more receptive to me if you weren't quite so predominantly in the picture" he looked to Michelle waiting for an outburst but she seemed to be keeping quiet "I think that you are tainting Carla's thoughts against me you see before our unfortunate incident we were in love to be married and I want more than anything for that to be the case as it should be"

"So Frank what you're saying is if I spent less time with Carla you could let's say win back Carla's affection?" Michelle's voice was calm and collected Frank was surprised at how well their conversation was going he actually felt slight disappointment at her calm demeanour "Well yes that's exactly what I'm saying".

Michelle snorted derisively and began to laugh "You really are fucking deluded aren't you she was in love with Peter" shaking her head Michelle continued "Carla never wanted you, never loved you it was also Peter. As she couldn't have him you were the easy option you doted on her you were dependable she used you Frank end of story".

Frank felt the rage instantly at Michelle's words it coursed through his veins at lightning speed and he wanted nothing more than to wipe the mocking sneer of Michelle's face. Within moments he had jumped up from the desk and gripped Michelle's chair in his hands his face inches from hers. This close he could see the very real fear in her eyes that she was obviously trying and failing to suppress.

"What you going to do Frank rape me an all?" the words were harsh but her voice wavered and Frank felt an inner victory that he could reduce the usually so feisty Connor into a fearful state.

"No" Frank leaned back and perched on the desk once more "not unless you want a good fucking from a well endowed man" Frank's eyes gleamed "You know something to take your mind off your recent inner turmoil" he watched Michelle's face drain of colour her jaw slackened and her eyes shone with disbelief.

"Wh.. wh.. what do you mean"

"Now Michelle let's not start asking stupid questions not when we've been getting along so well." Frank stood up slowly accentuating his every move and slowly turned the lock on the door to the office. The resounding click echoed in the deafening silence and Michelle struggled to choke down the fear that was creeping up from her stomach.

"You won't frighten me Frank stop with games what do you want from me?" Frank stayed facing the door his eyes locked on Michelle's reflection in the glass inside he was filled with excitement and anticipation as he continued to play on Michelle's fear.

"Stand up" he whispered, Michelle thought about defying him but she was now feeling the fear increase with each passing second Frank's calm demeanour was unsettling and she quickly stood slowly pushing the chair under the desk.

"You think you can take from me what's rightfully mine you think you can keep her away from me for your own selfish reasons"

"Selfish reasons!? You raped her you sick bastard! I'm not keeping her away she's keeping herself away so that she doesn't have to deal with any more abuse" Michelle's voice was loud and hysterical the fear and anger obvious.

"No Michelle Carla loves me, only me. She will never love anyone else not Peter, not you just me" Michelle took a step towards the man in front of her trying to gain some control over the situation.

"Carla loves me Frank I'm her best friend you'll never take that away from us" Michelle smirked knowing her words would irritate. Slowly Frank turned around his smile sinister and Michelle felt her smile falter "No? How will Carla react when she realise her best friend dreams about her, lusts after her! When she comes to the conclusion that all that time you've been helping her you've just been trying to worm your way into her affections!" Michelle gasped and tears built in her eyes she never wanted anyone to find out about her tormented thoughts and now the worst person she could think of knew her darkest secret.

"No! I love her anyway as a friend she'll never believe you ..how is this happening ... and ... how did you find out?" Franks smug smile was firmly back in place and he took a step forward to Michelle who physically cowed her breath still coming in short gasps.

"I overhead you both before talking in here I tucked myself out of sight when I heard your conversation. At first I wasn't sure if I what I heard was true I mean come on its the most absurd thing I've ever heard you and Carla! But you, you've just admitted it I was merely speculating!" Frank's laughter echoed around the office his glee at Michelle's horror shining from his face.

"I heard her say how perfect you'd be if you were actually together how you'd be the perfect couple must have killed you listening to her laugh like it was a big joke! Not to you though is it Michelle".

Michelle couldn't help the tears from rolling down her face "Please don't tell her I can't lose her please" Frank revelled in the torment he was causing the woman in front of him "No Michelle I'm not going to tell her but only if you behave. If you stay clear, stop interfering and leave me to work my charm once more with the woman I love I'll not tell her". Michelle's legs gave in from underneath and she fell to the ground "I can't... I can't leave her she's so terrified of you I can't leave her on her own to deal with her demons" in a flash Frank flung out his arm and grabbed a handful of Michelle's hair "Now listen to me you will do as your told otherwise me and Carla will be having a chat and you will lose her from your life" wrenching his hand he sent Michelle tumbling into the desk. Slowly he took his suit jacket up and rolling up his sleeves Frank advanced upon Michelle delighting in her trembling form.

"Now Michelle I'm going to teach you a lesson for lusting after my fiancé. I and I only can ever have those thoughts"

* * *

The bath had gone cold the candles burning low in the glass holders Carla glanced once again at the clock 9:30. Michelle had promised she would be back by nine surely it couldn't take this long for her to complete the invoicing. Carla had left at 6 and there hadn't seemed to be much more to do maybe a couple of hours at the most. Carla tried Michelle's mobile once more and again it went straight to voicemail _dozy mare bet it's no battery again_. Carla tried her best to stay calm she chided herself for becoming worked up at one point she'd would have laughed at the thought of Michelle getting so caught up in work but at the moment with Frank she couldn't stop the anxiety from creeping in. Frank hadn't been happy to see Michelle back in the factory and Carla worried that he could have confronted Michelle and an argument ensued she didn't want her having to deal with him when it wasn't her fault in the first place.

Carla's mind went in to overdrive as she thought about Frank and what he could do to Michelle the thought of her having to suffer at his hands through the same ordeal as herself filled her full of dread. Her heart turned to ice and her body became awash in panic as her chest tightly constricted. Michelle was the most precious thing in the world to her without her Carla realised she would be nothing. Michelle made her life bearable, made what she had been through liveable, had made her want to carry on and prove that she was stronger that she wouldn't be reduced to nothing by Frank Foster. Such was the intensity of the rush of emotions that washed over her as she pictured Michelle Carla felt a flicker of discontent at her feelings. What did Michelle really mean to her? Sure she was her best friend, sister in law employee but surely the feelings she had ran deeper than the normal levels of affection you felt towards people holding those positions in your life. Carla began to probe this train of thought and the feeling of uneasiness increased. Did you usually crave the touch of your best friend? Michelle's cuddles and strong embraces had been one of the reasons that she had made it through some of those first dark days after the overdose. Her embrace always made her feel settled, loved and secure safe against the evil and pain that was the world around her. Carla wrapped her arms around herself instantly wishing they were Michelle's as she continued to ponder. Michelle's smile could lighten her heart even in her darkest moments could bring her from the haunted recesses of her mind when she was reliving painful memories. Her happiness meant more to Carla that her own and with that thought Carla bolted her body became rigid and her eyes widened in shock. The only other person in her life who Carla had valued their happiness above her own had been Liam and Liam had been and to an extent still was the love of her life. Carla gasped as this train of thought flashed across her mind and the realisation hit her like a tonne weight, yes she had always loved Michelle in some way but when had the line become blurred of loving her like a sister and just loving her? Was she in love with Michelle? Course she'd always found her attractive she was beautiful she had envied her good looks and gorgeous personality since the day she met her but that didn't mean she was attracted to her did it? Almost unwillingly an image of Michelle appeared in her mind of her sat at her desk today. She was dressed in a fitted white shirt and black pencil skirt each item hugging her figure perfectly she had paired her outfit with black tights and short black ankle boots. The image shifted slightly replaying to Carla the image of Michelle on the phone to a client the phone cord wrapped loosely between her fingers as she laughed and flirted gently at the person on the phone. _God she was sexy when she did that_. The memory of her laugh echoed in Carla's mind and she felt a small feeling of arousal settle in the pit of her stomach. Carla's mind was firmly stuck relieving different images of Michelle in each one Carla couldn't help but admire her friends body, her posture, the way she carried herself, that gorgeous smile. Carla was entranced her body began to tingle and she could feel herself become aroused.

_Whoa need to stop this right now!_ Shaking her head free from these alarming images she struggled to break free from the fog that was her swirling thoughts. Michelle would be horrified is she knew what had just been running through her mind and Carla felt slightly dirty and ashamed at the thought. Focusing her mind once more on what could be keeping Michelle held up Carla sighed and went to refill her wine glass glancing at the clock she made a decision leave it until 10 o clock then she was going to the factory.

* * *

"Bet you would have preferred the fucking wouldn't you Michelle?" Frank towered above her curled up form and sneered "But as you have probably guessed I'm a one woman man I despise womanisers" Michelle murmured in response and tilted her head to look Frank dead in the eye. Frank's smile grew as he looked at his handiwork Michelle's lip was split blood dripping down her chin onto her white shirt a bruise was starting to form on her cheek and her left eye was swelling shut. "I'm sorry Michelle you'll have to speak up I can't hear you" Michelle winced as she pulled herself up by holding onto the desk. Her stomach was sore and she winced as she brought a hand down to her ribs.

"I said because of course you're so much better, a rapist and a woman beater such a cut above" Michelle stared at Frank refusing to drop her gaze he had already beaten her, taken great delight when she couldn't stop the gasps of pain, what more could he do?

"No need for name calling Michelle. Now about our little 'altercation' we mustn't have Carla finding out" Michelle started to laugh hysterically it rang out in the confined room echoing of the walls "Are you mad? I live with her I think she might notice these" gesturing to her face she continued "And just what am I going to tell her eh?!".

Frank turned to the door and took his suit jacket that he had hung there slipping it on and straightening his tie he replied his face a picture of calm "You were mugged" Michelle scoffed "Yeah like she'll believe that she's not stupid you know" advancing slowly on Michelle once more he crouched down resting on his heels as he looked directly into her eyes

"Make her believe because let's put it this way if you don't make her believe you and she gets any inclining this is me, and believe me I'm sure I'll hear about it, I will expose your sordid secret" with once last satisfied smirk Frank grabbed his coat and headed out of the office turning back as he got to the doorway he called out "And hurry Michelle the clocks ticking she'll be turning up here soon" as soon as the door shut Michelle let the tears fall that had been threatening since he had first arrived _oh god what am I going to do?._

**Hope that didn't disappoint :)**_  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again everyone all your reviews for the last chapter made me feel so happy and gave me so much inspiration that I immediately started the next chapter. I hope that this does not disappoint as I found it quite difficult to get my ideas down quick enough to actually be able to use and make sense of them. As always if you enjoy please leave a review they really do brighten my day :) (again thank you for all your comments and support so far)**

Each step felt like she was dragging her body through treacle her head throbbed with every movement and each breath she took caused her chest to constrict in agony. The tears were still sliding down her cheeks but not of desperation the tears were of hopelessness and pain. After what felt like an eternity Michelle finally reached the bottom of the factory steps sighing heavily she leant against the wall and hastily wiped the tears from her face. Looking at her hands she could see smeared blood on her fingers and she grimaced at the thought of what her face looked like.

_Bastard  
_  
Frank had her metaphorically trapped in a corner and she didn't know what to do how was she going to convincingly lie to Carla the person who knew her more than she knew herself. Carla would question her, push for details and even if she did manage to hold a story together Carla would then make her go down to the police station and give a statement. Lying to Carla was one thing but lying to the police was an entirely different matter. Shaking her head at the situation, then immediately wishing she hadn't as it throbbed painfully in response, Michelle slowly set off down the street towards home. As she got to the end of the street she caught sight of Peter coming out of the Rovers she tried to hurry up keen to avoid a confrontation over what had transpired earlier with Frank returning to underworld she didn't think she had it in her to say his name let alone talk about his return. Unfortunately due to her injuries her body would not respond to her urging it forward and she stumbled.

"Michelle? You ok love?"

Whimpering Michelle pushed forward silently praying for Peter to turn back into The Rovers. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Peter crossing the street towards her as he reached within distance to get a clear view of her she saw him gasp and recoil a look of horror on his face.

"Oh my god Chelle what the hell happened" Peter grasped hold of Michelle's shoulders and brought her to a stop with her stood directly in front of him Michelle could see him taking in each of her injuries his expression becoming graver by the second "What happened?".

Michelle took a deep breath and promptly fell into Peter her exhausted body just couldn't keep her upright alone. Peter's reflexes were quick and he pulled her into his arms tucking her shaking body under his armpit to steady her.

"I was mugged well he... er... he attempted to mug me" Peter nodded his head encouraging her to continue and Michelle, to her surprise, found the lies tumble easily from her mouth "As I was coming out the factory he was hiding next to Kevin's garage in the shadows, a young lad, and he tried to take my bag. I couldn't let him have it Peter the factory and Carla's car keys are in here and it's all I could think about it."

Michelle choked back a sob as she was relaying her made up story to Peter her mind was replaying Frank's attack the emotion helped her to continue convincingly "He started to beat me when I wouldn't let go of my bag. I tried to cover my face but he wouldn't stop he knocked me to the floor then kicked my side. When my hands fell away from my face he stopped" Michelle's sobs increased and Peter wrapped his arms tightly around her trying to be mindful of her injuries.

"Chelle you need to go the hospital get checked out then they can contact the police" Michelle bolted already knowing that this would be Peter's reaction but needing to respond with horror to continue her web of lies "I can't Peter there was a reason he stopped kicking when he saw my face. The lad used mate about with Ryan when they were kids I know who he is".

Peter couldn't stop the gasp and he stuttered trying to formulate a response "I'm not saying his name and I'm not reporting him Peter I can't I just can't" starting to cry more freely Michelle only had one thought running through her head she had done it, convincingly lied to someone now hopefully it would come easily when telling Carla.

"Oh Chelle eh what a predicament. If we go up the hospital they'll ask questions but some of these injuries need looking at. What do you want to do?" Struggling to stand on her own two feet Michelle sighed and smiled half heartedly at Peter "Will you walk me home?"

Shaking his head slightly Peter pulled Michelle into a piggy back as they set off towards Drapers Mill he sighed "Carla's going to hit the roof when she see's you" Peter felt Michelle nod against his back and he pulled her close and increased his pace. Michelle closed her eyes and prayed, prayed she had the strength to lie and uphold the front she had with Peter so that she wouldn't lose Carla from her life forever.

* * *

10 o clock struck and still Michelle wasn't home Carla couldn't sit back and wait any longer marching into her bedroom she threw on her boots and coat. Turning the light off she made her away across the flat taking her keys from the kitchen counter as she went as she turned to grab her phone she was stopped by the sound of a key in the door. Carla paused and put her phone down relief flooding through her Michelle was home. As the door partially opened though Carla could see the shadow of two people

"Hey don't look so worried it'll be ok just tell her what happened" Carla could hear the low baritone of a man and her insides squirmed while she had been sat going out of her mind with worry Michelle had been picking up blokes probably in The Rovers there was no way she was letting whoever it was stop here not a chance. Losing patience and driven by angry emotion Carla marched over to the front door and wrenched it fully open.

She was shocked when she took in the sight of Peter nervously standing in the doorway blocking Michelle from view. She sidestepped to speak to Michelle who was hiding behind him and ask why the hell Peter was with her and why she was so late. As she did Carla's jaw dropped and she brought her hand to her a mouth a strange choked sound uttered from her lips and she struggled to comprehend the sight in front of her. Michelle stood swaying slightly behind Peter clutching his coat for support her face was a bruised mess; blood was trickling down her chin from a deep gash on her lip. Her poor eye had partially swelled shut and a couple of nasty grazes gleamed on her cheeks "Oh my God Chelle darlin' what happened to you!?"

Carla moved quickly forward and gently pulled Michelle into her embrace and slowly led her to the couch. In the harsh glow of her living room light Carla noted that Michelle looked even worse and she struggled to keep calm bile was rising in the back of her throat and her hands had gone cold and clammy. "We need to go to the hospital babe Peter can you call a taxi please" Carla frowned slightly as Peter shook his head and looked up to the ceiling seemingly avoiding her gaze. Carla was about to give him the third degree when Michelle spoke up her voice straining as she wheezed "No Carla I'm not going just clean me up here eh it'll be fine" Carla was shocked and she struggled not to lose her temper she was fearful that someone had caused a serious injury to Michelle and she couldn't believe Michelle was being so blasé about her injuries.

Glaring at Peter Carla struggled to contain the biting retort at, in her eyes, Michelle's idiocy "Listen Car', 'Chelle I need be getting back you going be ok?" Peter shuffled his feet looking like he wanted to do more and he smiled hesitantly at the two Connor women.

"Yeah I'll be fine now I'm here Peter thanks for all your help" Michelle tried to smile but instead just managed to wince painfully Peter looked as if he understood the sentiment and inclined his head while smiling pityingly Michelle turned her head not wanting to see his expression any longer.

"A word before you go Peter" Carla gently unwrapped her arms from Michelle and kissed her on the forehead "Won't be a min babe". Following Peter out into the hallway Carla pulled the door to a close behind her and crossed her arms "Ok what the hell happened and why aren't you making her go to hospital have you seen the state of her!" Peter visibly recoiled at Carla's rage and he stuttered trying to appease Carla but not betray Michelle, he was sure she would want to explain to Carla herself

"She was mugged Car' be patient clean her up and listen to her story there's a reason why she won't go believe me I wanted to take her" Carla's stomach clenched painfully and she couldn't help a real rush of fear from flowing through her veins.

"Peter please tell me it wasn't Frank?" Carla's voice shook with emotion and she couldn't help but clench her eyes tight if her best friend had had to endure pain at Frank's hands she would never forgive herself.

"Carla if it had been Frank do you think I would be calmly standing here talking to you? Right now I would kicking his face in so that he could never so much as look at a woman again!" Fuming Peter continued "That bastard got away lightly with what he did to you I wouldn't be making the same mistake twice!" Carla sighed audibly and pulled Peter into a gentle hug "I'm sorry I know thank you for looking after her" the fear had faded slightly at Peter's words and she took a step towards the door "I best be going see you soon oh an Car' not that I really need say this but keep an eye on her and look after yourself love" Peter smiled and ambled his way down the stairs. Carla took a deep breath and strode purposely back inside _Right time to sort out 'Chelle_.

* * *

"This is going to hurt like hell love I'm sorry" Carla pulled the cloth out of the warm water squeezing it tightly between her hands and dabbed the now damp cloth to Michelle's split lip trying to not cause any unnecessary pain. Michelle winced and clutched at Carla's free hand whimpering as her lip burned and throbbed. Feeling Michelle's grip become vice like tears built in Carla's eyes she wasn't good at this sort of thing she didn't know if she was helping or hindering

"Chelle I know you don't want to go to the hospital but I'm worried love these aren't just a couple of scratches darlin'" Michelle sighed and tucked herself closer to Carla's body revelling in the warmth she found there "You're doing fine carry on".

Carla sighed and continued to clean the split skin and wipe the remaining blood from Michelle's face. She had already cleaned the scratches an antiseptic wipe had cleaned those up easily Michelle's swollen eye had been slightly more difficult but a bag of frozen peas had managed to bring down some of the swelling at least now she could see out of two eyes the bruising though wasn't going to fade that easily and Carla knew in the morning it would look much worse.

Wiping the last of the dried blood Carla stood and took the bowl of now crimson water and tipped it down the sink the sight of it made her feel slightly nauseas and she hurriedly binned the cloth she had been using. Moving to stand in front of Michelle once more she noticed how she was curled in on herself as if to shield herself away from the world Carla's heart broke slightly at the sight and she gently tilted Michelle's head so she could look into her eyes. "Where else does it hurt?"

Michelle's broken gaze looked away from her own "Right here" pointing to her ribs she continued "I got kicked didn't I don't think there broken but they'll be bruised" her voice was expressionless, monotone and Carla feared there was more on Michelle's mind than just the pain something just didn't seem right. Making up her mind to deal with the injuries first Carla pulled Michelle up slowly by her hands and smiled "Right well I think a hot bath is in order that'll take some of the ache out of those ribs and anywhere else that's feeling bruised. Come on I'll help get you undressed".

Michelle stared into Carla's face, her beautiful kind face, and her stomach twisted. The panic and fear of losing Carla was strong she couldn't shake it from her mind. Even if she confessed told the true events from the factory and Carla believed her story Frank was going to make her be cast out by telling Carla that her best friend the one who had supported her through one of the worst times in her life was a twisted pervert. Michelle knew she would be alone, away from this wonderful woman's life and Michelle knew deep down in that moment that there was no way she could live without Carla. Her life would be empty merely going through the motions to keep up appearances. Struggling not to cry at the hopelessness of the situation Michelle slowly made her way into Carla's bedroom. Hearing Carla's steps behind her, following her, where they should always be only made her heart ache more.

Perching on the end of the bed her breath hitched at the look of love expressed in Carla's gaze she only wished it was the look of love for a lover, partner not a friend. She needed a moment to herself her heart was screaming for her to come clean live happily ever after with Carla but her brain overrode it reminding her of what was at stake what damage she could cause with just that one important sentence.

"I can get undressed myself Car' I'm not a complete invalid. You go run the bath eh" Carla nodded unsurely and made her way into the bathroom. Running the bath she tried not to rush back to the bedroom knowing Michelle wouldn't appreciate her mollycoddling she was scared though scared that the injuries on the surface could be harbouring worse underneath. After listening to Michelle's tale of what happened she knew why she didn't want to go to the hospital but that didn't stop Carla from wishing she would get herself checked out by a professional. Once the bath had filled with hot soapy water Carla lifted a fluffy towel out and left it warming on the radiator

"Chelle bath time" Carla chuckled slightly and strained her ears for Michelle's response no doubt a snarky retort about making her sound like a child. Not hearing a reply Carla frowned and made her way to the bedroom door "You ok in there love?" No response came so Carla opened the door slowly as she did she felt her worry increase at the sight Michelle was stood in the middle of the room with her head bowed and tears dripping down her face in just her underwear. Carla rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Michelle careful to mind the bruising that's was already beginning to appear in deep purple marring. Breaking her gaze from Michelle's poor bruised ribs Carla concentrated on her weeping friend

"What's the matter are you hurting?" Michelle snuggled closer into Carla and whispered quietly "I can't take of my bra" hearing Michelle's reply relief flooded through Carla and couldn't help the snort of laughter that erupted from her. She laughed harder at the affronted look on Michelle's face that was peering up from under her chin.

"It's not funny it's agonising you should bloody try it" pulling back Michelle was genuinely miffed Carla was meant to help and support her not laugh at her "You're going to have to undo it for me" that sobered Carla after her confusing thoughts about Michelle earlier having her standing nearly naked in front of her was a worry and she grimaced slightly.

"Is that such a terrible thing?" Michelle felt another pang of upset it was stupid she knew Carla would never be interested but it still hurt to see the shell shocked look on Carla's face. "Is it eck don't be daft" Carla shook her head while smiling slightly it's not that she was bothered it was just an intimate action that she didn't know whether or not would dredge up more feelings that she firmly wanted to keep at bay for the time being. Raising her hand Carla gently tucked Michelle's hair behind her ear and cupped her chin with her hand

"Turn around then" Michelle winced as she turned and as she felt Carla's hands graze her skin ever so slightly she shivered wishing those hands could be run all over her sore body. She felt Carla gently pull the back of her bra and then unclip the fastening. Michelle let the arm straps slip down off her shoulders and she slowly pulled it away from her body. Dropping it to the floor she covered her breasts with one arm and held the other out to Carla "Pass us your dressing gown then love save me limping upstairs for my own".

Carla tried not to blush the sight of Michelle's naked back was strangely appealing she wanted to run her hand from the top of her neck to the small of her back. Realising that she was gawping and not doing as she was asked Carla grabbed her robe from the back of her door and gently draped it over Michelle's shoulders then leant her chin in the crook of Michelle's neck "Come on then, come and get in your bath" kissing Michelle's cheek she pulled her along behind her not giving her a chance to reply.

As Michelle walked into the bathroom she smiled and tears welled in her eyes Carla had lit all the candles, put her luxurious bubble bath in the hot water and left the towels warming on the radiator. Turning round and seeing Carla still there leaning on the bathroom door one of the tears she had been trying to contain fell down her cheek pulling Carla into as strong as an embrace as she could manage Michelle smiled and placed a gentle kiss to Carla's cheek "Thanks babe for everything" "You don't have to thank me darlin' it's what I'm here for". Carla returned the hug and started to pull away slowly catching Michelle's piercing gaze Carla slowed and locked her eyes on Michelle happy to see some of the sparkle had returned. Michelle's stomach leaped as Carla's gaze settled on her own it felt like there were butterflies cavorting inside her and she felt herself becoming lost in Carla's gorgeous eyes.

Almost against her will Michelle tilted her head lightly to the right and ever so slightly leant forward touching her forehead to Carla's she sighed deeply in contentment. She felt Carla's breath against her cheek, her hot moist breath and as shot of arousal settled in the pit of her stomach Michelle's brain went into overdrive. A rush of warmth spread over her and a lust filled haze settled in her mind she could feel her resolve slipping and she was no longer in control of her actions. Glancing down to Carla's plump soft lips she inched closer and closer until her lips were a centimetre of Carla's. Looking up into Carla's gaze once more her brain only had one thought _**fuck it**_ with that Michelle closed the small gap between them, closed her eyes and gently brought her lips to meet Carla's. Time seemed to stand still like in that moment the world had gone silent and had ceased to spin. Michelle couldn't feel any of her injuries all the pain had been pushed away and all she could feel was the sweet softness of Carla's lips on her own and her heart beating erratically in her chest.

Suddenly she felt Carla break the kiss abruptly and Michelle was brought back to reality with a nasty bump opening her eyes quickly she saw Carla's expression of shock and fear. As they stood in silence staring at one another Michelle felt she couldn't take the tension any longer and she took a step towards Carla

"Carla?" her pleading voice rang in Carla's ears and she shook her head and took a step backwards still in shock at what had transpired. Her best friend, a woman, the woman who not 3 hours ago she had for the first time realised that she held some attraction towards had just kissed her _**fucking kissed her**_. Shaking her head again Carla continued to gawp as her brain started to ramble in panic.

_Oh god we kissed ... what the hell ... we kissed ... fuck we actually kissed!_

Realising she needed to clear her head Carla took a step back towards the door and stumbled as she felt her back come into contact with the door frame

"Carla... I'm sorry I'm so sorry" Seeing Carla move towards the door Michelle panicked she needed to explain stop Carla from leaving, being disgusted by her, she needed Carls to still want her.

"Get in the bath 'Chelle before it goes cold" Carla voice was steady and controlled but she could feel herself losing that control just as quickly as it had appeared quickly she exited the room pulling the door behind her with a loud bang. Sitting at the kitchen counter she tangled her hands into her hair _what the hell just happened_! grabbing her car keys from Michelle's bag she quickly let herself out the flat desperate for some fresh air and breathing space. As she came to the front door of the building she glanced back up to her window but continued to move purposefully forward she needed to sort her own head before she could even begin to talk to Michelle.

As Carla put the car in reverse and with tyres squealing set off into the night Michelle slid down the bathroom door and sobbed feeling her heart breaking and the pain come rushing back through her body with intensity she wrapped her arms around herself and screamed trying to lessen the intensity of the pain she was feeling and the anger that she held against herself. She needed Carla needed her like she needed oxygen to breath. She had lost her without Frank even interfering in their lives what she had endured tonight had been for nothing and she could only blame herself and her own ridiculous actions. Still crying Michelle rocked back and forth her head in her hands she began mumbling to herself gradually getting louder until her throat burned and tore with effort and emotion

"Carla please come back please... Carla... **Carla!**"

**A/N Poor Michelle! :(**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for the reviews glad people are still enjoying my story :) **

**Here's the next chapter as always review if you enjoy I love hearing from you all :) **

Michelle pulled the towel more securely around her and went in search of her pyjamas. After her meltdown on the bathroom floor she realised that by crouching on the hard tiles she was causing her body to contort and her ribs were screaming in protest albeit reluctantly she decided to get herself into the bath to ease the pain. She had sat there until the water went cold trying to calm her warring mind. Now that she was out she had to admit the hot water had done some good she no longer felt such a prominent stabbing sensation every time she breathed in it was still there but had faded into the background slightly. Picking her loosest comfiest pyjamas Michelle hurriedly pulled them on as fast as her sore and bruised body would allow and hastily made her way back into the kitchen.

Flicking the kettle on she leaned heavily on the kitchen counter part of her wanted to run and hide in her bedroom never facing the world again but the other stronger side was telling her to wait for Carla and talk. She needed to salvage some form of friendship for her to be able to survive in many ways Carla was all she had left Ryan was still in Glasgow at university her parents where in Ireland obviously no man in her life and that only left her nephew and Maria who wouldn't want or need her constant presence. Life without Carla just seemed to miserable and lonely to even contemplate so that's why brew in hand she was determinedly not moving from the kitchen counter until Carla walked back through that door however long that may be.

Glancing at the clock she was shocked to see that it was already coming up for 1 she hoped Carla would be back soon she felt worry run through her at the idea of Carla driving around Manchester at this time of night especially if she was in a state. Carla was hardly a slow a cautious driver and Michelle had a feeling that the accelerator would be getting good use tonight. Standing stiffly up from the counter Michelle carried her tea over to the couch and gently placed her mug on the coffee table tucking herself into the corner of the soft cushions she sighed and prepared to wait. Feeling a shiver run down her spine she grabbed the nearest thing she could to keep her warm. Wrapping herself in Carla's thick black jumper Michelle inhaled deeply instantly comforted by Carla's scent imbedded in the soft fabric. Tears welled in her eyes at her body's reaction how could she not have Carla in her life when all took was the scent of her for her body to instantly feel relaxed and soothed. Trying not to let her mind run away with her Michelle leant her head back and listened waiting to hear any sound that would indicate Carla had returned.

* * *

The streets were empty, deserted Carla felt like the only person for miles on her own, alone isolated. She laughed out loud at the irony that's how she felt about the situation she now found herself in how many people get kissed by their best friend of the same sex who for the first time the same day she kisses you you start having feelings for. Carla couldn't stop the laughter and before she knew it tears were rolling down her face she couldn't discern whether they were in humour or despair she just couldn't tell. She felt sick her hands were clammy and were shaking slightly and she just wanted to keep running and never look back. In this sort of situation usually she would just give the brush off pretend it didn't matter and figure it out in her own time then either go in for the kill or ignore said person completely. But this was Michelle she couldn't do that too her she couldn't just cut her out while she figured out her feelings they lived together worked together this wasn't something trivial that they could just brush under the carpet. Carla felt anger and irritation burn through her at how she had handled the situation she shouldn't have ran out like a coward but she just couldn't help herself whenever it came to matters of the heart she would always take the cowards way out and flee. Standing her ground for her business her family or her friends she found easy it was second nature to her but she couldn't do it for herself it always felt like her confidence had been sucked from her body leaving her open and exposed a feeling that she loathed and detested. Easier to run and hide than stand, fight and ultimately be hurt.

Carla replayed the kiss over and over in her head the way Michelle's lips had felt on her own soft, insistent electric she could honestly say she had never felt a kiss so tender and it both frightened and excited her in equal measures. The way Michelle had initiated the kiss was what was really puzzling Carla had Michelle been harbouring feelings for her just recently or for a long time. Recently Carla felt she could handle but if Michelle had been holdings these feelings for months years maybe Carla felt worry course through her at how out of her depth and scared that possible outcome made her feel.

Her mind was in tatters in her whole life she had never had a straightforward romance even her Paul had been cheating on her with prostitutes for years and she had never noticed. She had known that their marriage wasn't always a bed or roses there was conflict a lot of cold shouldering but ultimately she had thought nothing could tear them apart. Each relationship after Paul had been a disaster sometimes she wondered whether Paul had cursed her with his death. One spurned, one dead at the hands of another, one burned to death at his own hand an unrequited love on her part with an alcoholic and finally a rapist. Michelle had supported her through the majority of those awful times at the beginning it always seemed perfect but it soon turned to hell. Carla knew that Michelle was never going to turn into a possessive monster or fuck off and marry someone else while stringing her along at the side but at the same time if they committed to seeing where the road takes them what would happen if it didn't work she would not only lose a lover she could lose her best friend. Carla didn't think there would be any way they could salvage their friendship from a failed relationship and that terrified her she couldn't and wouldn't lose Michelle no way they had endured a rocky road to get to where they were now and she wouldn't throw that away on a moment's impulse.

Feeling the rising pressure of nerves in her stomach Carla pulled over into an empty car park and leant her head onto the cool leather steering wheel. All this going back and forth in her mind was making her head ache and her stomach churn the only way she would get an answer to her questions would be to confront the only person who could answer them and that meant going home and facing Michelle. Carla sighed and put her car in reverse and quickly manoeuvred off the car park speeding fines be damned if she didn't get home soon she would lose her bottle and she couldn't allow herself to let Michelle down couldn't be the coward any longer.

* * *

Michelle opened her eyes slowly the harsh living room light making her want to screw them tightly together again. For a moment she couldn't understand why she was asleep in the living room but as she stretched her body convulsed in pain and her brain flooded with images from the evening the factory, Frank, Peter, Carla ... Carla!. Michelle sat up as quickly as her body would allow and looked at the clock 10 past 2 her stomach clenched Carla had left just before midnight that was over two hours ago. Icy fear crept around Michelle's heart as her mind immediately settled on 2 conclusions neither of them more pleasant than the other. The first one which she knew deep down was irrational was that if Carla was as shocked and freaked out about what had happened as Michelle thought she could easily have been in an accident it would have been all too easy for her to have been distracted on the road. Unwilling her brain brought up an image of Carla's lifeless body being cut from the crumpled wreckage that was her car. Michelle shook the image away forcefully the more likely conclusion was that Carla couldn't deal with what had happened and had decided not to come home this conclusion was more hurtful to Michelle she thought that if they sat and talked things through they could at least salvage some sort of relationship. Michelle felt devastated not even tears would fall her mind was too stunned as her brain finally realised that she had almost certainly lost her best friend. With her head held in her hands she didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs or the key turning in the lock the click of the front door closing caused Michelle's head to snap up in surprise. She watched as Carla fiddled anxiously with her coat and bag placing them neatly on the kitchen counter once she had straightened each item at least twice she finally turned around leaning onto the counter for support she boldly met Michelle's gaze

"I think we need to talk".

* * *

"I'm sorry" Michelle could already feel the tears building and she angrily blinked them away she wasn't going to let the tears fall she needed to sort this properly without Carla pitying her. She couldn't bear the thought of Carla letting that particular emotion cloud her judgement she wanted Carla to be honest and tell her exactly how she felt.

"I should never have kissed you I was emotional and feeling alone scared but I should never have kissed you" taking a deep breath Michelle, ignoring the twinge of pain in her side, powered on if she didn't get this out in one go she wouldn't get it out at all. "I can't lose my best friend I need you so much sometimes I scare myself with the intensity and I'm sorry that I did something as stupid as what I did without thinking of the consequences, thinking of you"

"Babe -"

"No please let me finish" Michelle smiled shakily and one tear escaped its confines and trailed down her bruised cheek. "You have a right to be angry a right even to be disgusted with me but please forgive me let us carry on as normal and forget it ever happened" each word burnt a hole in Michelle's heart but if she couldn't have Carla as her lover then she would settle for friends, best friends tonight had brought her mind into focus she wasn't willing to lose her.

Carla stood stock still after listening to Michelle's words and Michelle began to worry

"Car say something" Carla's muttered response was lost in the deafening silence "What babe?" Carla took a deep breath and squared her shoulders "What if I can't forget about it".

Michelle choked and her whole demeanour sagged the tears came tumbling down her face Carla had only ever seen her look as devastated as she did now once before and that was when she had found out about Dean's death.

"You kissed me 'Chelle how can I forget that eh? My best friend kissed me that's something that I can't just forget sorry!" Carla's voice had increased in volume and she took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves she didn't mean to shout at Michelle but now she was home she felt as if the walls were closing in around suffocating her and she was beginning to doubt her belief that they could actually have this conversation.

"Please you have to, you just have to forget I can't live without you Car'. Think of everything we've been through we can get over this it was just a moment of madness" Carla ran her hands through her hair in frustration "Was it though 'Chelle? Was it just a moment of madness? You didn't pull back immediately after your lips touched mine did you no you carried on fucking kissing me!" Michelle's mouth gaped open and her mind went into free fall _tell her the truth or lie god what do I do_. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her head throbbed back and forth her she went between her options until her mind was a swirling mess.

Michelle's silence angered Carla she wanted no needed an answer. Now. "Fucks sake Chelle at least have the fucking decency to answer-"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Michelle's heavy breathing echoed in the room and she gasped as she realised exactly what she had just shouted out loud. She forced herself to look at Carla and as she took in her shell shocked expression she felt her body crumple and she clutched the couch to keep her upright.

"How long?"

"Few weeks"

"What changed?"

"I don't know it just happened I can't say I just I" Michelle sighed hopelessly and gave up trying to lie and deflect there was no point she'd already lost were was the sense in holding back

"Chelle?"

"One night you'd had a nightmare about Frank and I'd come, calmed you down and got in your bed with you." Michelle looked at Carla for reassurance and Carla nodded sharply "You ... You were dreaming about Liam about being with Liam and well ..."

The colour from Carla's face drained she remembered that night she had woken up startled by Michelle's movement groggy but flushed and aroused. She never did know why Michelle was so off with her the morning after and if she was honest now thinking back it hadn't been right between them since.

"What did I do 'Chelle" Michelle was crying freely she didn't want to say, it felt wrong like she was accusing Carla making this her fault when it wasn't the blame lay solely with her for falling for someone she shouldn't have.

"You kissed me down my neck, on the lips I tried to stop you, stop myself but god I enjoyed it Car I kissed you back and I hated myself for it. When you called for Liam that's when I moved. I had to god I wanted you and you were calling for my dead brother! it's been killing me ever since knowing how your lips felt, how your body felt draped across my own ... It's been so hard Car'" Carla felt sick she had forced herself on Michelle and couldn't even remember it whether she thought she was someone else or dreaming or what nothing excused it.

"Car' I don't blame you if your shocked I shouldn't have responded I -" Michelle was cut off by the sarcastic laugh that Carla let out she was looking at Michelle with incredulity

"You shouldn't have responded? I shouldn't have done what I did. Do you know how disgusted I am with myself right now" tears started to roll down Carla's cheeks and Michelle felt her heart twist. "I have caused you heartache all because I can't fucking control myself. I get raped can't stand the thought of anyone touching me or even the idea of sex yet get you in my bed I'm game for a fondle" Carla continued to laugh hysterically "I'm a fucking disgrace you're standing there, apologising, wanting to sort this out and I'm the one who caused all this to start with. How can you even bear to look at me!?" Carla let out a strangled sob and twisted her hands into her hair while hiding her face.

Michelle wasn't having this of all the endings to this scenario her brain had thought up she never thought Carla would blame herself never. Limping forward she pulled Carla into a bone crushing embrace ignoring her body's protest as Carla's body weight rested on her sore ribs. Rubbing soothing circular patterns on Carla's back she tried to comfort her "How can I hate you eh? You couldn't help what happened you weren't even lucid, locked in your dreams. You couldn't have stopped my reactions, the feelings that it awoke" Carla buried her head into the crook of Michelle's neck and tried to ease her snuffling "We can carry on Car' it'll be fine. Tonight when you left I realised how much I would miss you in my life if you weren't here and I'm just not willing to let it go" leaning her cheek on Carla's head Michelle revelled in the feel of Carla in her arms.

"Can we though really cause I don't think we can" Carla took a deep breath and made up her mind if Michelle had the guts to be honest about her feelings surely Carla should come clean about her own. Pulling out of Michelle's arms Carla turned around leant against the kitchen counter she couldn't do this looking at Michelle's broken gaze.

"You have answered my questions and been honest 'Chelle and for that I'm so grateful now I think it's time for me to do the same" Carla took another steadying breath and faltered she heard, then felt Michelle move behind her wrap her arms around her middle and settle her chin onto her shoulder.

"Why can't we just carry on Car'" Michelle's breath tickled Carla's earlobe and she struggled to stop her body from shuddering at the sensation.

"After hearing what you said I don't think I can" she heard Michelle sniff and go to pull her arms away but Carla held her arms still "Tonight when you were at the factory I sat here wondering where you were. As I panicked and worried, I realised that what I feel for you runs deeper than just the love for a friend; even a best friend. Do you know how shocked I was when you kissed me I mean I start thinking I've got feelings for you that I shouldn't have and not 3 hours later your lips are on mine".

Michelle's body went ramrod straight she couldn't believe what she was hearing she couldn't breathe terrified if she made a noise she wouldn't believe the words coming from Carla's mouth convinced her head was making them up to appease her.

"I don't think we can go back to just being friends 'Chelle because right now and ever since I've been back in this flat all I can think about is how I want to feel your lips on mine once more"

Slowly Carla turned around and walked forward until was standing dead in front of Michelle staring deeply into her eyes. Michelle couldn't move for shock and she felt her stomach tangle in knots. Slowly Michelle tilted her head upwards slightly and waited anticipating Carla's next move hoping to God that she would put her out of her misery and kiss her.

Carla's breathing quickened and her eyes roamed down Michelle's face, her gaze settling on her lips. It was now or never Carla leaned in ever so slowly giving Michelle the opportunity to stop her but it never came.

Michelle's mind went blank and her eyes fluttered shut as Carla brushed her lips against her own tentatively and Michelle felt herself let out a shaky breath against Carla's mouth.  
Noting that Michelle had not pulled away or recoiled in disgust Carla continued to kiss her applying more pressure and slowly she ran her tongue across Michelle's lips begging for entrance.

Michelle couldn't believe this was happening she had been dreaming of this for weeks and now it was finally happening she was in shock. Realising that up to now Carla had been doing all the initiating Michelle allowed Carla's tongue access to her own and she started to kiss back hungrily. Their tongues battled for dominance as the kiss became more heated and Michelle could hardly hold back a moan at the emotions Carla's tongue was creating inside of her. Reluctantly Michelle broke the kiss the need for oxygen becoming apparent and they stood there staring into one another's eyes as they both struggled to get there breathing under control.

"God that felt good"

Carla smirked at Michelle's response and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped which sent Michelle the same way they laughed loudly all the tension and stress leaving their bodies as they did so.

"So what are we going to do now" Michelle's voice was timid it was one thing to kiss and enjoy it but she needed to know what this all meant.

"I honestly don't know love let's just continue as we are but with kissing maybe?" Carla shrugged her shoulders and looked coyly at Michelle she felt like a silly schoolgirl.

"Yeah let's just see how it goes" Michelle pulled Carla into her arms her heart feeling lighter than it had in months she felt as if she could scream in happiness. Glancing at the clock she noticed it was quarter past 2.

"Car' love I think it's bedtime" Carla quirked an eyebrow in response and Michelle chuckled "Dirty minded bugger no look at the time" Carla leant forward and pressed her lips against Michelle in a firm kiss which delighted Michelle and caused her to immediately respond by coaxing Carla's tongue to join her own.

Breaking apart Carla chuckled breathlessly "Come on then come and get in with me" Michelle balked slightly and Carla laughed

"To cuddle! Get your mind out of the gutter Chelle" still giggling Carla made her way to her bedroom and Michelle shook her head smiling she had experienced one of the worst and most surreal evening of her life but also one of the happier times. Her whole body ached and throbbed the wounds inflicted upon her still raw but she had gone through hell and come through it fighting with Carla by her side just the way she wanted. Frank with his threats could, kindly, go fuck himself she had admitted to Carla her feelings and got all she ever wanted and more. "You coming or what?" hearing Carla's voice echo to her Michelle limped towards the bedroom body battered and bruised but heart and mind lighter and happier than they had been in a long time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone I'm back! I'm sorry for the long delay I have a new job and life's all too hectic at the moment but I will make a conscious effort to try and update quicker than I have been and I hope you all can forgive me for the delay! Also I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot and I appreciate you taking the time to do so :) **

_"You just couldn't stay away could you Michelle, you pushed me and pushed me until I had no alternative" Michelle spun around wildly trying to work out where she was, were Frank's voice was coming from. As her mind cleared she realised she was in the factory standing in between the sewing machines on the factory floor. _

_"Up here Michelle" her head automatically jerked upwards and she felt bile rise to the back of her throat as she took in the cocky arrogant monster that was Frank Foster standing at the top of the metal staircase. "Now I have your attention you can answer me a question why, why couldn't you just leave me and her alone to live happily ever after like I always wanted"._

_Michelle snarled and clenched her fists she wasn't getting into this discussion this monster was deluded; deluded enough to think he hadn't brought everything on himself to actually believe anything that had happened had been caused by her "Because now, because of your foolishness, I have had to do something I really didn't want to do" _

_Michelle's unease grew she didn't want to be baited into an argument but she was desperate to know what he had done "I haven't done anything wrong I can't help it that Carla doesn't want you". Frank started to laugh maniacally it echoed in the factory reverberating of every surface and echoing louder and louder "You could have stopped her from loving you though couldn't you!" Frank growled out his face contorted in rage then suddenly he relaxed "Never mind I can't do anything about it now. You see Michelle if I can't have Carla then I'm afraid no one can. Have a look at your handiwork Michelle this is all down to you." _

_Frank gave a swift and powerful kick to a solid object on the ground at his feet knocking it down the steps. Gaining momentum and thudding heavily onto each step the covering falling away as it came towards her Michelle couldn't hold back the scream that tore through as the object landed at her feet with a heavy thud. Carla's lifeless body was staring up at her with empty eyes ..._

"CARLA!"

Michelle shot upwards disorientated and confused panic was still flowing through her veins and her ribs screamed in protest at her sudden movement. The room was light and she shook her head trying to clear the foggy sleepiness from her mind. Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart she shuddered at how vivid her dream had been letting herself fall back onto the pillows she tried to erase the image of Carla's lifeless body and the echo of Frank's maniacal laughter from her mind.

The bedroom door banged open startling Michelle and once more causing her to jump her body still anxious but relaxing as Carla came rushing in a look of concern etched into her face "Chelle you alright I heard screaming" Michelle help the small chuckle that escaped her at the sight of Carla's bed hair and the toothpaste she had smeared down one side of her face she had obviously come running from the bathroom.

"I'm fine love bad dream that's all" she tried to manoeuvre into a more comfortable sitting position but all she managed to do was slump further into the covers her sore stiff body struggling to respond after its earlier rude awakening. Carla made her way over to the bed and gently placed her hands under Michelle's shoulders she then carefully hoisted her upwards until she was leaning comfortably with the pillows supporting her.

"Thanks" Michelle's response was muttered and she kept her head down she was embarrassed that she couldn't even sit upright on her own and she cursed Frank inside her head once more. Carla cupped Michelle's face and brought her lips to meet Michelle's tenderly in an affectionate kiss careful to mind the sore, swollen skin as she did so.

As they pulled apart Carla laid her forehead to Michelle's and smiled "Been wanting to do that since I got up" Michelle giggled and pulled Carla under the covers so that she could lean against her "You saving this for later eh" Michelle ran her hand over Carla's chin and showed her the toothpaste now on her palm Carla grumbled and took Michelle's hand in her own "Came bloody running in here after hearing you shriek like a banshee didn't really think to wipe my face first I'll be honest" chuckling at Carla's sarkiness and settling her head on Carla's chest Michelle smiled she had never felt so content she was sure of it.

They lay there in comfortable silence limbs entangled for what to Michelle only felt like mere seconds but had in fact been closer to half an hour. Carla broke their embrace by stretching her arms upwards hissing in satisfaction as her back cracked "Do you fancy a coffee love?" Michelle's ears pricked up _hmm coffee in bed divine_ "Yeah go on you might as well join me before work cause I don't think I'll be venturing out of this bed anytime soon".

Carla chuckled and gestured to the window "What time do you think it is Chelle? It's half 11 I'm not going in the office today told Hayley I needed to stay here with you". Michelle gasped in shock she hadn't slept in so late in years even with a hangover she always managed to drag her backside out of bed by 10 at the very latest. Turning her head to face Carla she gave her a gentle poke in the ribs "You didn't have stop with me you know" Carla leant up on one elbow and smiled softly "I know love but I wanted to" pressing her lips to Michelle's Carla couldn't help but let out a sigh of contentment.

"Did you tell Hayley what happened?" Michelle's voice was quiet; timid she didn't know which answer she would rather hear. Yes meant it was one less person to tell and Hayley would inform the rest of the staff so it would stop her being bombarded with questions when she returned. On the other hand she half hoped it was a no she didn't want Hayley thinking she was weak she was Michelle Connor feisty confident and it made her angry and ashamed that Frank had been able to get away with doing what he had.

"Yeah love I did thought it might have taken the spotlight of you. Hayley sends her love she's furious says she wishes she could get her hands on the cowardly little beggar I told her she could get in line!" Carla grinned but it faltered when she looked at Michelle's anxious expression "Sorry Chelle did you not want me to say out?" Michelle sighed and traced idly patterns on the quilt as she tried to organise her thoughts "It's not that I didn't want you to say anything it's just I don't want people thinking I'm weak. I don't want people looking at me thinking look at her poor cow and pitying me."

Carla raised herself up to lean on her elbow so that she could look into my eyes "People can't help feeling sorry for you love but trust me when I say I understand I hated the way people treated me after Frank did what he did, the way some people still look at me now but it just has to be ignored" Michelle shook herself mentally she had completely forgotten that not too long ago their roles had been reversed Carla complaining about their nosy residents and she had been the one to say suck it up and get on with it.

"What would I do without you eh" Carla smiled and pretended to think "Well you'd have no home, no job, no friends really I'm your only hope" Michelle slapped Carla's arm playfully and pulled Carla closer so that she could kiss her. Carla reacted applying more pressure and Michelle eagerly responded carefully slipping her tongue into Carla's mouth allowing her to deepen the kiss. Their tongues battled together as their kiss became more and more heated and Carla eased herself up and slipped her leg across Michelle's so that she was half straddling her thighs. Michelle could feel herself becoming aroused and she couldn't help but tremble in excitement. Grasping Carla's camisole top in one hand and threading the other through her dark silky locks Michelle couldn't help but let out a small moan she had never felt this turned on from a kiss and it both excited her and terrified her. Still locked together Michelle let her hand trail down Carla's neck across her chest and she gently scraped one finger across Carla's already hardened nipple Carla gasped in shock and pulled back from Michelle.

"Too much?" Carla shook her head dazedly the sight of Michelle breathless with her lips swollen from their frantic kissing had Carla more turned on than she thought possible "No; no way" Carla pounced forward bringing her lips to Michelle's ear she lazily traced her tongue around Michelle's outer ear loving the gasps and moans it caused the woman under her to release. She continued to lay feather light kisses down Michelle's neck and across her collarbones learning the spots that made Michelle gasp in pleasure. She slid her leg in between Michelle's parted thighs and gently pressed her weight against her centre and marvelled at how Michelle's body arched upwards "Carla ..."

Carla felt Michelle scrape her nails over her back and she shivered involuntarily as goosebumps broke out over her skin. Carla lazily traced patterns with her finger over Michelle's thigh and captured her lips once more, smiling inwardly as Michelle's lips instantly parted against her own, she felt Michelle's hand tangle into her hair once more and she gasped in shock as she felt Michelle's nails claw across her scalp. A shudder passed over her involuntarily as her body remembered the last time someone had grabbed her hair.

_"You are MINE not a worthless hoar! Only I am allowed to touch you!" he grabbed at her breast and her terror increased the sickness rising in her throat. He squeezed her breast hard his grip vice like and she screamed silently the pain was unbearable shaking from side to side she tried to throw Frank off her becoming more terrified as he held her tight his embrace never faltering._

Carla fought against her memory this was Michelle and she would never hurt her but still the memory burnt in front of her eyes.

_"You cheating tart" the words assaulted her ears as she desperately fought to block out the pain she was feeling as Frank thrusted into her over and over again. Her body felt like it was on fire the pain and humiliation spreading through her body like uncontrollable flames._

She continued to kiss Michelle trying to get back to the point she was just a moment ago she tried to force the memory of Frank back into the dark recesses of her mind. The feel of Michelle's tongue caressing her own slowly began to peak her arousal once again and as she felt herself losing herself into the passion once more one of Michelle's hands slid down to her neck and continued its way south.

Michelle's mind was clouded by a lust filled fog she had dreamt about this for so long ever since that night in Carla's bed and she couldn't believe this felt so good it was better than she had ever expected and she never wanted it to end. She could feel nothing but her heart pounding and her blood rushing through her veins she carried on trailing her hands down Carla's sides feeling every inch of her she could. She let her hand linger on her hip bone and then without warning she cupped Carla's hot centre.

Carla wrenched her lips from Michelle's and stumbled backwards holding one hand to chest and the other out in front of her her eyes clenched shut in pain. "Car?" Her breathing was unsteady and she shook her head from side to side as she curled in on herself slightly "I-I'm sorry".

Michelle slowly eased herself up and forward with great difficulty and entwined Carla's hand with her own trying to stop the hurt and rejection that was currently rampaging through her mind. "What's the matter? Are we moving too fast?" Michelle tried to look calm and understanding but inside she was a wreck if them kissing passionately had awakened Carla's doubts she didn't think she could deal with the rejection not when just minutes earlier she had felt so elated at the thought of them together.

Carla half shook her head then nodded and groaned in frustration "I just can't I can't god you'll think I'm such a frigid cow" she opened her eyes and met Michelle's inquisitive gaze with her fearful one. As Michelle realised the emotion written so clearly on her lovers face realisation dawned on her.

_Frank. _

"Oh love I'm sorry I didn't think" a tear welled up in Carla's eye and slowly trickled down her face "I - it just brought back memories Chelle I thought I'd buried away god I want this. I so want this but I just can't" Michelle pulled Carla's trembling form towards her under the covers and pulled her flush against her body. Stroking her hand across Carla's head she tried to calm Carla's anxieties.

"Don't you be sorry you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for" she felt Carla cuddle closer and clutch hold of her top "We'll take this slow we only need to do that when your good and ready love" Carla gave a self depreciating snort "Who'd have ever thought it eh Carla Connor turning down a shag bet that'd surprise some of the residents here eh" the bitterness was evident in her tone and Michelle wished she could erase all the hatred Carla held for herself. She lifted Carla's chin so that she could look directly into her eyes "You are worth a hundred of anybody round here you hear me I love you so much and I won't have you putting yourself down like that. You have been through hell and back again and your still here ploughing through it'd be a miracle if you had come through what you have without some kind of hesitation in another relationship." Michelle touched her lips to Carla's in a loving kiss then settled her head back against Carla's revelling in the feeling of them lying together like they were.

Carla sighed contently feeling the tension that filled her body moments ago slowly leaving her "I love you an all" Carla truly meant that statement she had never been so sure of her love for somebody in all her life Michelle's understanding amazed her and she couldn't believe her reaction hadn't been more dramatic. Carla nuzzled her head into Michelle's side feeling the warmth radiating from her made her feel so relaxed that she felt herself become sleepy. Glancing upwards at Michelle she noted she too was looking content her eyes half lidded and dropping ever so slowly closed. As she heard Michelle's gently snores something that she always swore blind she didn't do Carla pulled the duvet up and around them more securely and let herself be lulled back to sleep curled up and safe in the arms of the woman who loved her.


End file.
